Descubriendo la Verdadera Amistad
by aDiadem
Summary: esta historia trata de la vida de Hermione Granger y como después de ser aceptada en Hogwarts conoce a los que serás sus 2 mejores amigos y las aventuras que tienen que pasar para mantenerse unidos. Es mi primera historia no sean malos R&R
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Hermione Jane Granger Boot era un niña de apenas 10 años de edad a punto de cumplir 11 el próximo 19 de septiembre.

Ese verano, era un verano cualquiera en ella, no era una niña muy sociable puesto que le gustaba leer y siendo honestos a que niño normal de 10 años le encanta leer otra cosa que no sean cuentos y comics? Pues a ella, aparte de eso amaba estudiar, pero no solo eso hacia especial a esta niña cuya mejor amiga era su madre y su mejor amigo su primo Terry que junto con ella era especial en distintos sentidos.

Aunque a dicho niño lo veía muy poco pues a su padre no le agradaba mucho el hermano de su esposa, ustedes se preguntaran y eso por qué y la respuesta es que la familia materna de Hermione eran magos, aunque se desenvolvían en el mundo muggle porque su hija menor, la madre de Hermione, era squib, personas cuya familia al completo posee magia en su sangre, pero ellos no, su poder mágico es escaso o inexistente, en el caso de Jane, la madre de Hermione, su poder es escaso, por lo que estudio toda su vida en escuelas y universidades muggles.

Siendo su familia unos sangre pura de muchas generaciones, para muchos en el mundo mágico eso era una vergüenza y si eso llegaba a pasar en los tiempos de la infancia de dicha mujer eran o desheredados o sus familias se veían en la obligación de hacer una fachada muggle para que su hijo squib pudiera tener una vida normal y no sentirse aislado, como era el caso de esta familia que a pesar de que su primogénito si poseía magia y fue al colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso de todo Europa, Hogwarts, vivían en un barrio totalmente muggle desde que su hija menor cumpliera 10 años y no recibiera su carta de ingreso al mismo internado, por lo que al día de hoy era una de las mejores dentistas de toda la región y junto con su esposo tenían el mejor consultorio de odontología de todo Londres.

Se podría decir que en el mundo muggle era una persona exitosa y conocida en todo Londres, por lo que Hermione había asistido a los mejores colegios desde que tenía 3 años e imploro a su madre que la llevara al jardín de niños y que además le enseñara a leer pues le llamaba mucho la atención todos los libros que poseía la familia en la biblioteca privada, así que a los 4 años ya sabía leer y había leído por lo menos 5 de los cientos de los libros sobre historia que poseía la biblioteca.

Pero lo que realmente importa actualmente es que ella no iba a ser una squib como su madre, puesto que desde los 5 años se sabía que podía hacer magia involuntaria, por lo que sus padres habían tenido que acordar que si recibía la carta no podrían impedir que ella fuera a Hogwarts, y en efecto ese día un 15 de julio de 2001 llego la tan esperada carta, la cual le permitiría a esta niña ir a un lugar donde seria comprendida y aprendería todo lo que necesitaría saber para poder vivir en el mundo al que ella pertenecía.

No tener que volver a sufrir humillaciones ni burlas por ser diferente, puesto que aunque en casa y con su familia ella siempre era comprendida, en la escuela primaria era otra cosa, sus compañeros no la querían pues era la mejor en todo y era la consentida de los profesores, sus padres eran personas conocidas y tenían un buen estatus social y encima cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor como que se secaba rápido para evitar un catarro cada vez que la lluvia la tomaba desprevenida, cuando quería algo y no podía alcanzarlo esto siempre levitaba hasta ella aunque ninguno de sus maestros lo sabía, varios niños la habían visto y por eso era molestada e insultada, pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Poco sabia esta niña que al recibir esta carta no solo podría aprender cosas nuevas, viviría grandes aventuras, en las que ella y sus amigos tendrían que demostrar calma y todo el valor del que fueran capaces, no sabía que en dicho colegio no solo iba a encontrar conocimiento, sino que también conocería el verdadero valor de la amistad, conocería a las personas que le serian indispensables para ser feliz, y que no solo aprendería magia, sino también aprendería sobre la vida, sobre como forjar tu futuro con la certeza de que se han tomado las mejores decisiones, no solo por tu propio bien y felicidad, sino también por el de las personas que te rodean.

Definitivamente la vida de Hermione Jane Granger estaba a punto de dar un vuelco de 180º y empezaría a descubrir una parte de sí misma que nunca se había atrevido a explotar por miedo al rechazo…

* * *

><p><em>bueno primero que nada hola a todos los que se pasen por aquí!<em>

_gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca, que en un momento de locura se le ocurrio que podia escribir algo._

_segundo esta historia es un UA puesto que en esta no existe voldemort y sus locuras, Tom Riddle vive pero por alguna razon jamas llego a volverse tan poderoso como en los libros, narrara la vida en Hogwarts como yo la imagino sin tanta maldad ni magia oscura, sera totalmente lindo y adorable, aun no me creo que sea capaz de escribir tanta locura, pero espero que les guste, por el momento es de total amistad y sentimientos infantiles y agradables, por razones de comodidad, esta historia esta adaptada al siglo XXI, es decir que entran al colegio en el 2001 y no en 1991 como se supone que pasa en los libros, soy nueva en esto y por lo tanto tengo nervios e inexperiencia, si encuentran alguna falla, la historia no les gusta, consideran que soy pesima y deveria quedarme como lectora y no volver a escribir, si consideran que puedo mejorar en algo, si les gusta, lo odian, o todo lo que deseen decirme, pueden dejarme sus comentarios que esta loca tratara de mejorar, si desean ser mis amigos bienvenidos, pero por favor sea lo que sea que deban decirme, recuerden que hay una forma amable de decir las cosas, para algo existe la diplomacia, y el que desea ser respetado, debe respetar antes_

_sin ninguna tontera más que agregar, me despido de ustedes y nos leemos en la próxima actualización adiós!_


	2. 1 cartas, reptiles y explosiones mágicas

_Hola, espero que se encuentren bien_

aclaraciones:_ en primer lugar nada de lo que conozcan me pertenece, creo que todos saben quien fue la creadora del fantastico mundo de Harry Potter, así es la señora J.K Rowling es la que se hizo millonaria con sus historias, lo unico que me adjudico es la trama y ni eso es realmente mío, sino de mi loca mente que aún subconcientemente me hace escribir esto, en segunda, es un universo alterno, Voldemort y su maldad no existen, eso no quiere decir que no puedan haber problemitas de magia negra en algun momento... (tampoco afirmo que vaya a haber jajajaja). _

_No se que tan seguido vaya a actualizar, puesto que aunque tengo ya varios capitulos, segun algunas personitas, que no son escritores de fanfics, sino que criticos de historias y autores, debo mejorar mucho así que tengo que editar lo que ya llevo y no cuento con mucho tiempo_

_y por ultimo pero definitivamente lo más importante... Este capitulo se lo dedico a la primera personita que me dejo un Review, has pasado a la historia, eres la primera en comentar mi historia, no se si la primera en leerlo, pero definitivamente ¡Muchas Gracias Pecas!, me gustaria que pudieras dejarme tu correo o algo donde contactarte, para que comentemos sobre algunas cosas, como lo mucho que nos gusta esta parejita jejejeje, no desesperes, el hecho de que la categoria sea de amistad, por el momento, no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar ¿cierto? _

_Espero les guste y disfruten leyendo este capitulo, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, sin más les dejo con la historia_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: de cartas, reptiles y explosiones mágicas<strong>

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando una niña se levantaba, había mucho calor por lo que se dirigió al baño a ducharse y arreglarse, ese día sus padres la llevarían al zoológico, lo cual la ponía muy feliz.

Después de arreglarse bajo al comedor, donde encontró a su padre sentado leyendo el periódico y a su madre terminando de picar la fruta.

-buenos días papá, mamá- dijo la niña dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno mientras los saludaba.

-buenos días cariño- dijo Jane –siéntate que ya te sirvo- dijo mientras le ponía un plato con unos panqueques con fruta encima y un vaso de jugo

-¿cómo amaneciste cielo?- pregunto su padre mientras colocaba el periódico a un lado -¿ya lista para ir al zoológico?

-amanecí muy bien papi y si estoy más que lista- contesto la niña antes de empezar a comer.

Estaban por terminar su desayuno cuando escucharon un ruido en la ventana, voltearon a ver y vieron una lechuza parda con una carta en el pico.

La niña se levanto rápido a abrir la ventana y tomo la carta en sus manos, acaricio a la lechuza y esta se fue, sin esperar nada más, su misión estaba cumplida.

Los padres de la niña se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de la niña para ver lo que decía la carta, aunque ya lo suponían, esa carta tenía que ser la carta de admisión de Hermione a Hogwarts.

Efectivamente, lo que esa carta decía era que había una vacante para la niña en el castillo.

Richard, el padre de Hermione, suspiro frustrado, él quería que su hija fuera odontóloga, para que se hiciera cargo del consultorio que ellos tenían tan bien acreditado, pero sabía que el destino de su hija no era ser odontóloga, por mucho que eso a él le afectara.

Jane estaba feliz, su hija si tendría la oportunidad de estudiar magia en Hogwarts, muy probablemente tendría la vida que a ella el destino le había impedido vivir, al ser ella una squib, sabía que su hija triunfaría en el mundo mágico, ella era inteligente y poderosa, tenía todo para ser la mejor.

Hermione estaba muy feliz, iba a ir a Hogwarts, iba a conocer niños que como ella, eran pequeños magos y brujas con ganas de aprender y llegar a ser grandes magos, iba a ir junto con Terry, aprendería todo lo que se necesitara saber para ser la mejor.

Tanta era la alegría de Hermione que tuvo otra de sus explosiones de magia involuntaria, todos los floreros y marcos de foto empezaron a levitar y a volar por toda la sala, cocina y comedor.

-hija entiendo que estés alegre pero ten cuidado de no destruir nada por favor- le dijo su padre

-está bien papi, perdón- luego de esto todas las cosas que flotaban regresaron a su lugar, y sus padres respiraron de alivio –no puedo creerlo, iré a Hogwarts- casi grito la niña

-créelo, hija iras a Hogwarts y serás la mejor de tu generación, pero por el momento debes de terminar de desayunar y alistarte para ir al zoológico- le dijo Jane a su hija

La niña silenciosamente regreso a su lugar para terminar de comer, quería ir al zoológico, especialmente al área de reptiles, siempre le habían llamado la atención las serpientes y lagartos, a muchos les daban miedo, pero no a ella.

Había oído que algunos magos de la antigüedad podían hablar la lengua de las serpientes, parsel, a ella le hubiera gustado tener ese don, no le importaba si para muchos eso era símbolo de magos malos y practicantes de la magia oscura, para ella el poder comunicarse con serpientes era algo interesante y bueno.

Termino de comer y subió a su habitación a terminar de prepararse para salir, era un día agradable de verano, por lo que no vestía ropa muy abrigada, cuando bajo sus padres ya estaban listos, subieron al auto y se fueron directo al zoológico.

Hermione estaba tan alegre y extasiado como si la fueran a llevar a una biblioteca o a un museo, sus lugares favoritos, ver a su hija feliz era algo que hacia felices a los señores Granger, ellos sabían que ver a su hija así de feliz era algo muy difícil, su infancia, no había sido la más alegre y fácil fuera de casa, por lo que para ellos hacer cosas que hicieran feliz a la niña como llevarla al zoológico o de viaje, se había convertido en su única misión en la vida.

Cuando llegaron al zoológico empezaron el recorrido, habían decidido dejar el acuario y la casa de los reptiles para después de almuerzo, por lo que fueron primero a ver a los mamíferos primero, en todo momento la niña estuvo entre sus dos padres, se encontraron con algunos conocidos, pacientes de sus padres, colegas, padres de los compañeros de Hermione quienes se detuvieron a charlar un poco, todos los niños la veían raro, pero la educación dictaba que debían de saludarse y ser amables.

Hermione había sido educada, no solo por sus padres y su nana, sino también en uno de los mejores colegios de Londres, por lo que la etiqueta y las normas de educación eran algo que ella dominaba muy bien, cosa que tampoco agradaba a los niños de su edad, pero no le importaba.

Después de que tuvieran que almorzar con unos pacientes importantes de sus padres y sus hijos, que en opinión de Hermione eran unos revoltosos maleducados, al fin pudieron ir al acuario, no estuvieron mucho allí, solo lo necesario para ver a los peces y a los delfines.

Al salir del acuario del zoológico fueron directo a la casa de los reptiles, era enorme y contaba con muchas vitrinas, cada una con diferentes reptiles y especies de serpientes.

Iban viendo detenidamente todos los lagartos cuando a la niña le llamo la atención una serpiente que estaba dormida, pero un hombre le gritaba y somataba el cristal para que se despertara, a ella no le gustaba la idea de que se tuviera en cautiverio a los animales, pero sabía que era la única forma de que muchos niños pudieran conocerlos, así que lo soportaba, pero de eso a que fueran maltratados por los visitantes, eso no le gustaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia donde ocurría ese alboroto, era un hombre gordo y al parecer venia con su hijo casi igual de gordo que él, cuando llego los abusivos ya se habían ido y frente a la serpiente, que la niña reconoció como una boa constrictor, que según recordaba haber leído eran muy abundantes en Brasil, un país de América del Sur, caracterizado por sus selvas amazónicas.

Se quedo viendo a una distancia prudencial, no pretendía molestar, pero lo que vio sí que por poco la hace desmayarse, la serpiente empezó a comunicarse con el niño y lo que era más sorprendente el niño le respondía, ¡en parsel!, no era que ella lo entendiera, pero el niño estaba siseando como serpiente, tenía que ser parsel.

— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! Los gritos asustaron a Hermione, por lo que retrocedió sin darse cuenta, seguía impresionada por lo que había presenciado

—Quita de en medio —dijo, el niño gordo al niño que hablo parsel. Hermione se apresuro a socorrerlo, le ayudo a levantarlo y este solo le sonrió para después salir caminando rápido cuando se dio cuenta que el vidrio había desaparecido y la boa salía y al pasar al lado de los niños abusivos con la cola los golpeaba suavemente, habían gritos de gente escandalizada y los trabajadores del zoológico estaban histéricos y extrañados.

A Hermione no le importaba eso ni que sus padres estuvieran gritando su nombre pues se acababan de dar cuenta que no estaba junto a ellos, a ella lo que le importaba era alcanzar al niño que se reunía con sus padres quienes después de abrazarlo lo guiaban a la salida.

Hermione los seguía, debía hablar con ese joven mago hablador de parsel, estaba segura de que él había hecho desaparecer el cristal y había liberado a la boa constrictor.

Ella no sabía porque pero tenía esa extraña necesidad de hablar con ese niño, había algo en su interior que la impulsaba a desobedecer a sus padres, a perseguir a un completo desconocido, al que sin saber cómo ni porque pero lo sentía como un viejo conocido, algo dentro de sí le decía que ese niño de cabellos azabaches, un poco más alto que ella, era importante para ella.

* * *

><p>¿que les pareció? ¿malo? ¿ pésimo? ¿mejore en algo? ¿les gusto? no me entero si no me lo dicen, por favor déjenme un comentario para saber su opinión, siempre recordando que si me respetas, te respeto, ley básica según yo para la sana convivencia.<p> 


	3. Los Potter en el Zoologíco

_Primero que nada lo siento, lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora abajo del capítulo explicare un poco del porque de mi retraso en actualizar _

_Sin más que agregar, por el momento los dejo con el capitulo 2_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Los Potter en el Zoológico <strong>

Harry Potter un joven mago de 10 años, próximo a cumplir los 11 y a ingresar a Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de todo Europa.

El día de hoy se levanto con especial animo, iba a ir al zoológico por primera vez, conocía a todos los animales muggles, pues su madre era hija de muggles, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ir al zoológico, eso le entusiasmaba mucho, lo único malo era que tendrían que ir con los Dursley sus tíos maternos a celebrar el cumpleaños del hijo de estos, Dudley, pero como el Potter que era, no dejaría que unos muggles le amargaran el día.

Se arreglaron, desayunaron y salieron hacia el zoológico, se juntarían allí, pues los Dursley no querían que en su barrio aburrido y normal los relacionaran con personas tan "raras y anormales" como lo eran los Potter.

Si, los Dursley odiaban a los Potter y todo lo que estos tenían, aunque la razón verdadera era que Petunia Dursley le tenía envidia y rencor a Lily Potter, porque era la consentida y el orgullo de sus padres por ser bruja, mientras que ella era una muggle ordinaria sin ningún don especial.

Cuando llegaron al zoológico compraron sus entradas y esperaron a que los otros llegaran cerca de la puerta.

-Harry recuerda portarte bien no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo del año pasado por favor, trata de no tener explosiones mágicas muy llamativas- le dijo Lily a su hijo

-amor tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, si tu sobrino no le hace nada a Harry, él no empezara nada- la tranquilizo James, su esposo,

-si mami tranquila, no pienso volver a exponernos, si él no me golpea o hace algo yo no se lo hare te doy mi palabra de merodeador en proceso ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Harry con su mejor cara de niño bueno marca Potter

-está bien confió en ustedes, James si algo se sale de control buscaremos un lugar para desaparecernos, no me apetece esperar a los Aurores, sus interrogatorios y comentarios de que tan poderoso es Harry, ya tenemos mucho con la loca de Rita Skeeter y sus insinuaciones

-está bien tranquila, si algo se sale de control nos ocultaremos y desapareceremos de aquí en menos de lo que se dice snitch- dijo James sonriendo a su esposa para tranquilizarla

La conversación no pudo continuar, pues a pesar de que no deseaban en encuentro, lo tuvieron en ese momento.

-Lilian- dijo Petunia con su tono más molesto y cortante

-Petunia, Vernon y Dudley, un gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Lily educada y refinada como siempre en estos casos

-¿Por qué no dejamos las conversaciones para otro momento y empezamos a ver animales?- dijo Vernon molesto por tener que ver a los que él consideraba anormales y aberraciones de la naturaleza –Dudley y Piers quiere ver a los animales- concluyo para empezar a caminar

Su mujer y su hijo lo siguieron inmediatamente, Lily le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su familia y luego los siguieron.

Las horas fueron pasando, Dudley y su amigo a cada tanto empezaban con sus provocaciones y empujones hacia Harry, este los aguanto lo mejor que pudo, la tentación de meterlos en la jaula de los leones, pero eso sería muy cruel y sin importar nada no quería cargar con dos vidas en su conciencia y tampoco le apetecía ir a interrogatorio como el año pasado, había sido divertido lanzarlo al agua levitándolo y dejarlo en el lado más hondo de la piscina profesional de aquel balneario, pero los ex compañeros de su padre eran un autentico dolor de cabeza.

Después del almuerzo Harry ya empezaba a añorar el momento en que pudieran irse, pero antes quería ir a ver a las serpientes, en su opinión eran tan incomprendidas y hermosas, su madre decía que esa opinión derivaba de su don de comunicarse con ellas.

Después de perder el tiempo en la dulcería del zoológico, porque el cerdo de su primo todavía tenía hambre y quería su dotación de dulces, pudieron entrar a la casa de las serpientes, iba viéndolas detenidamente, todas moviéndose tan orgullosas, elegantes, tratando de no mostrar lo indefensas que se sentían de estar encerradas en esos escaparates de cristal, con un tronco, exponiéndolas como si pertenecieran a un circo, animales de diversión para los humanos, desde que había descubierto a los 5 años que sabía hablar parsel, en su primer campamento con los merodeadores había odiado que las tuvieran en exposición, todos los animales merecían vivir libres, el cautiverio era la razón más lógica para la extinción de tantas especies, no tenia permitido hablar parsel rodeado de personas, sus padres no querían que otros magos supieran su cualidad si no eran de absoluta confianza, y dado que el apellido Potter, era un pequeño sinónimo de poder y valentía, la confianza absoluta no era algo que se le diera a cualquiera fuera de la familia.

Mientras veía a los reptiles y pensaba en esto se detuvo frente a una que estaba dormida o al menos eso fingía, Harry entendía que fingiera, si a él lo tuvieran así pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo.

Desde que había entrado a la casa de los reptiles se había olvidado de con quienes iba, he allí que se sorprendiera cuando oyó la voz de su primo gritándole a su tío que hiciera que la serpiente se moviera

-HAZ QUE SE MUEVA- gritaba Dudley a su padre molesto porque esa estúpida serpiente estuviera dormida y no lo estuviera entreteniendo como debería según él

Vernon empezó a golpear el vidrio y a gritar a la serpiente, Harry deseaba poder hacer magia y callar a su tío por abusivo y encerrar a Dudley en la vitrina junto con la serpiente para que esta lo mordiera por invadir su espacio, pero no podía, el hombre trato de despertar a la serpiente otras dos veces, sin obtener resultados, Harry sabia que la serpiente jamás le haría caso si la trataba mal, pero prefirió no decir nada, esperaría a que se fueran para probar su suerte, tal vez conseguía una nueva amiga con planes vengativos hacia su tío y su primo, sonrió al pensarlo

-que animal más aburrido vámonos de aquí- exigió Dudley, a lo que Vernon obedeció como corderito siguiendo a su hijo hacia el próximo escaparate

La serpiente levanto su cabeza lentamente hasta hacer contacto directo sus ojos con los de Harry y le guiño un ojo, Harry sonrió, tendría una amiga nueva como había previsto, volvió a ver rápidamente para ver si alguien le prestaba atención, si era así no podría hablar parsel pues tendría un problema mayor no solo con su madre sino con toda la comunidad mágica inglesa, cuando corroboro que nadie le prestaba atención volvió a ver fijamente los ojillos, pequeños y brillantes de su nueva amiga y le guiño el ojo.

La serpiente volteo a ver a Vernon y Dudley y luego alzo los ojos hacia arriba en actitud resignada

-me pasa esto constantemente- siseo

-lo sé, debe ser realmente molesto- le contesto en parsel, la serpiente asintió vigorosamente –a propósito ¿de dónde vienes?- le pregunto Harry

La serpiente apunto hacia un cartelito cerca del vidrio donde se leía "Boa Constructor, Brasil"

-¿era bonito aquello?- pregunto Harry curioso, la serpiente volvió a señalar la parte de abajo del cartel donde se leía "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico"

-oh ya veo, ¿entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?- le pregunto triste por la boa y molesto con los del zoológico por esa atrocidad

La conversación ya no pudo seguir pues en eso Piers el amigo de Dudley empezó a gritar como loco

— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Ese grito asusto a Harry que fue empujado por su primo y cayó al suelo, sin darse cuenta el susto lo hizo tener una explosión mágica que desvaneció el vidrio, lo único que quería era irse de allí, sintió que alguien le brindaba una mano, pensó que eran sus padres que venían a sacarlo de allí, pero la mano era la de una niña, se levanto y le sonrió, vio como la boa se iba y le hablaba

-Brasil, allá voy… gracias, amigo- para luego pasar por donde su primo y golpearle las piernas con su cola

Harry salió corriendo hacia la salida, sus padres lo debían de estar esperando allí para poder desaparecerse en el primer lugar desolado que encontraran, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así.

Oyó como una niña, sin duda la misma que le ayudo a levantarse le llamaba a los gritos, pero él necesitaba encontrar a sus padres a quienes como supuso encontró cerca de la salida esperándole con los brazos abiertos.

Después de los abrazos sobre protectores de sus padres empezaron a salir, necesitaban salir, la gente estaba histérica allí dentro

-Harry que rayos fue lo que hiciste- le dijo su madre que para ocultar su preocupación hablo con un tono molesto

-estaba hablando con la boa, te juro que vi que nadie me viera, cuando vi que había sido criada en cautiverio me moleste, en eso Piers grito, Dudley me empujo y todo fue tan rápido, no se si fue por la cólera que me provoco la injusticia hacia estos animales o el susto pero ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando tuve la explosión mágica- se apresuro a explicarle Harry en susurros mientras buscaban un lugar para desaparecer

-ey, espera por favor- se oyó la dulce voz de la niña que le había ayudado, era extraño pero cuando esta le ayudo sintió una corriente por su brazo, debía ser por la explosión mágica o el susto, pero no dejaba de ser raro, debían irse antes de que los alcanzara

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto socarrón James

-la niña que me ayudo a levantarme cuando Dudley me tiro al suelo- contesto Harry

-apúrense, por aquí podremos desaparecernos, no hay gente en este sector ahorita- dijo su mamá jalándolos para llegar a la parte trasera de la tienda de recuerdos, al llegar no lo dudaron cada uno de los adultos agarro a Harry de un lado y se aparecieron en el parqueo cerca del auto, subieron a este y se fueron

-uf logramos salir a tiempo, solo espero que no sea para tanto como para tener a los Aurores aquí- dijo Lily mientras reposaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón

-no creo que sea para tanto, nadie más que esa niña y los locos de tu cuñado, su hijo y su amigo ese lo han visto y no podrán relacionar a Harry en eso ten lo por seguro y cálmate- le dijo James

-lo lamento mami, realmente no deseaba hacer nada de eso, al menos no conscientemente- dijo Harry

-cariño nada de eso fue tu culpa, tu aun no puedes controlar tu poder mágico, has hecho mucho con no hacer explotar todos los vidrios y liberar a todos esos reptiles- le dijo su madre sabiendo lo mal que le caía a su hijo que tuvieran en cautiverio a las serpientes que él consideraba inofensivas.

-además espera a que Sirius y Remus se enteren serás su héroe, mira que desvanecer el vidrio y liberar una boa constrictor y enviársela a tu primo va a ser algo que recordaran y lamentaran no haber visto

-yo no les lance nada a ellos, si la libere fue para que pudiera ser libre no para que los atacara- explico Harry

-como sea será divertido para ellos- dijo James restándole importancia

-lo que me preocupa es que tanto vio esa niña que nos seguía, ojala no nos haya visto desaparecer porque eso si sería un problema

-pues si me vio hablar parsel no se sorprendió o asusto mucho pues me ayudo a levantarme

-espero entonces que le hayas agradecido la ayuda Harry James- le dijo su madre recordándole como siempre las reglas de educación

-no tuve tiempo para grandes agradecimientos mami, pero le sonreí como agradecimiento y mira que yo no le sonrió a cualquier niña, así que se puede dar por bien servida- le dijo Harry al principio para calmarla y después presumiendo un poco de sus escasamente vistos encantos masculinos

-ese es mi hijo, de seguro tu sonrisa la dejo tan embobada que por eso le costó recuperarse y no nos logro alcanzar, es una lástima que no vaya a tener la oportunidad de ver tus encantos nunca más- le dijo su padre orgulloso

-deja de mal influenciar a Harry, debería darte vergüenza Potter- le dijo Lily entre molesta y divertida por las ocurrencias de esos dos –aunque si no se asusto de ver que te comunicabas con la serpiente puede ser que sea una bruja o no escucho nada solo que esta se movía lo cual no es muy malo

-¿no crees que si fuera de familia mágica la hubiéramos visto al menos una vez y hubiera reconocido al guapo, apuesto, carismático y popular Harry Potter?- le dijo James molestándola

-tal vez si, tal vez no, Harry no es tan popular el problema está en que ha tenido más muestras de magia involuntaria en público de las que el resto de niños de su edad tiene, y como Fudge no nos quiere y no sabe nada sobre magia involuntaria, anda por allí oyendo las tonterías que dicen sus aduladores- contesto Lily.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Harry volvió a pensar en la boa, esperaba que pudiera ser libre y lograra sobrevivir, aunque era obvio que no podría llegar a Brasil, lo cual era una lástima, no deseaba que volviera al cautiverio del zoológico.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ya los esperaban Sirius, su esposa Alejandra y sus dos hijos Alexa y Ronan y Remus para enterarse de lo que había pasado esta vez, Sirius armado de vuela pluma y pergamino escucho atentamente todo, vigilando que la vuela pluma escribiera hasta el más mínimo detalle del relato, todos se rieron, pero luego Remus y Lily empezaron a pensar otra vez a que se debía que Harry hablara parsel.

A Harry no le preocupaba como o de donde había sacado dicho don, en realidad le tenía sin cuidado, pero a su familia le preocupaba, quedaba la remota probabilidad que uno de sus antepasados hablara parsel y nadie hubiera sabido nunca y era la versión que más aceptaban, mientras no lo supieran los medios o personas indebidas jamás seria un problema el que hablara dicha lengua.

Esa noche cuando Harry se fue a dormir pensó en la niña de ojos miel y cabellos castaños y alborotados que si no juzgaba mal tenía su edad, pensando en ella se quedo dormido.

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º Hermione POV º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Hermione se sintió desilusionada cuando perdió de vista al niño hablante de parsel y sus padres, definitivamente tendrían que ser magos, cuando sus padres la alcanzaron la regañaron por haberse separado de ellos y ella les conto lo que había presenciado, obviando el hecho de que el niño hablaba parsel, solo diciéndoles que tenía que ser mago y había desvanecido el vidrio dejando libre a la boa.

Se fueron a casa y pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas infantiles y comiendo palomitas hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida y los señores Granger la llevaron a su habitación para después irse ellos también a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todasos por leer_

_Vuelvo a disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares que me han tenido muy deprimida y mandaron a volar mi inspiración, a veces, es triste confirmar algo que ya hace mucho sospechabas, y que te lo digan sin tapujos es algo que realmente duele mucho más de lo que estaré dispuesta a aceptar fuera de aquí._

_Sobre este capitulo, no estaba planeado asi, pues quería escribir desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero se me ocurrió que seria buena idea saber algo sobre la vida de Harry antes de empezar con lo demás, el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo podre subir, aun no se muy bien como desarrollarlo pero ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza _

_Espero que hayan tenido unas muy buenas fiestas navideñas, en lo particular no celebro navidad, pero respeto a los que lo hacen asi que Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo adelantado._

_Espero que el 2011 haya sido un buen año para todos y que el 2012 sea aun mejor y puedan cumplir todas sus metas y tengan éxito en todo, pero sobre todo no se dejen caer por los problemas de la vida, si caen levántense y sigan adelante con la frente en alto, pues es la única forma de alcanzar el éxito._

_Cuídense y por favor déjenme un review para saber que les parece y si he mejorado algo o debo cambiar algo_


	4. De conversaciones y compras

_Hola a mis lectores, espero que hayan tenido un buen año nuevo y hayan disfrutado al máximo estas fiestas, listos para volver pronto a la rutina _

_Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a la brillante mente de J.K Rowling yo solo escribo esto como terapia anti-estrés y para sacar un poco de todo lo que constantemente mi cabeza está inventado, no gano absolutamente nada con esto, es para divertirme un poco_

_¡Bueno sin más que agregar les dejo con el capitulo 3 me dicen que les parece!_

**Capitulo 3: conversaciones en los probadores y compras **

Era ya 31 de julio ese día un niño junto con sus padres habían decidido ir a comprar las cosas para el colegio al que el próximo 1º de septiembre asistiría, el prestigioso colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, así que como todos las familias de Londres que deseen comprar algo se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, pero no fueron por la entrada muggle que se encuentra en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, tampoco utilizaron la Red Flu de chimeneas, pues en opinión de esta familia, eso era muy común, ellos utilizaron la aparición.

El padre de este niño no estaba muy contento con tener que ir al callejón Diagon, pues en su opinión, muy aristocrática y elitista, ese lugar estaba muy lleno de gente de baja categoría, la madre tampoco gustaba de ir a lugares muy concurridos por gente de todo tipo, pero estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera ir a Hogwarts, aunque no demostrara al publico dicha felicidad.

Esta familia era una de las más adineradas de toda la población mágica londinense, se jactaban de ser una de las familias más antiguas de sangre pura de toda la historia europea, con ideales muy arraigados sobre la importancia de la sangre y su clasificación, eran personas que se mostraban frías y distantes, con sus miradas y gestos de superioridad muy comunes en familias de magos antiguos.

Pero a pesar de que eran fríos, distantes y todas las cosas que a simple vista te hacen mantener distancia, el hijo no podría decir que sus padres no lo quisieran, no solo le daban todo lo que podría un niño desear y cumplían todos sus caprichos, sino que también le dedicaban tiempo, tal vez no tanto como los demás padres, pero lo hacían, era una familia muy unida y muy educada.

- que montón de gente corriente se encuentra uno en este lugar- dijo quejándose una vez más Lucius Malfoy, el padre de esta peculiar familia

- tienes toda la razón, Lucius, pero este es el mejor lugar de Londres para comprar, aunque no nos guste relacionarnos con estas personas, no nos queda de otra- le contesto Narcissa Malfoy, su esposa

- es por eso que hubiera preferido que Draco estudiara en Durmstrang, ese es mejor colegio que Hogwarts con ese loco de Dumbledore como director- se iba quejando

- sí pero Durmstrang quedaba muy lejos Lucius y Draco esta aun muy joven para estar tan lejos y en ese lugar tan frio- le recordó su esposa

- tal vez tengas razón- concedió – bueno para ahorrar tiempo nos dividiremos, Narcissa tu ve a ver varitas, yo iré por los libros, mientras tu Draco ve a donde madame Malkin por tus túnicas de uniforme- ordeno

- si padre- contesto Draco recibiendo dinero para ir hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión para ver a sus padres dividirse.

El local estaba lleno de túnicas y telas por todos lados a los que vieras, de todos los colores y estilos imaginables, sombreros también habían de todos los que pudieras pensar empezó a caminar cuando se encontró con madame Malkin

- ¿Hogwarts, guapo?- saludo la mujer sonriente y regordeta, que el día de hoy vestía de color malva, Draco asintió –hoy hay muchos, una señorita se está probando en este momento, pero sígueme- termino para conducirlo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Draco caminaba tratando de no tocar nada, al final sobre un escabel había una niña, de cabello rizado muy desarreglado y largo castaño, con expresión alegre, mientras le tallaban por encima la túnica, a Draco lo pusieron en otro escabel

- hola- saludo alegre -¿supongo que tu también vas a Hogwarts verdad?

-así es- contesto no muy seguro de querer hablar con ella

-eso es fantástico- dijo sonriendo –yo estoy muy entusiasmada por estar ya allá, he estado investigando y me he leído Hogwarts, una historia, hay muchas cosas muy interesantes por cierto ¿a qué casa crees que iras?- pregunto muy entusiasta

-estoy seguro que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia a estado allí, ¿pero te imaginarias estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría ¿tú no? ¿a qué casa crees que iras?- pregunto también

-he decidido que preferiría y me gustaría mucho estar en Gryffindor, aunque Ravenclaw no estaría mal tampoco creo que estar en Hufflepuff fuera la muerte, según lo que yo creo ninguna casa es realmente mejor que otra, simplemente que cada quien tiene sus propias cualidades, virtudes, defectos y fortalezas, y que conforme a eso nos seleccionaran para ver en qué casa podemos estar mejor, relacionándonos con personas con los mismos ideales y las mismas metas- dijo muy segura de lo que decía la niña castaña dejando por un momento sin palabras al niño rubio y pálido

-si bueno, yo tengo todo para estar en Slytherin, no creo que a padre le gustaría que fuera a otra casa y tampoco me imagino en Gryffindor

- si yo tampoco me visualizo a mi misma en Slytherin, aunque he de decir que admiro un don de Salazar Slytherin- admitió la niña

- ¿en serio? Y ¿Qué seria eso que admiras del gran Salazar?- pregunto curioso Draco

- el don de hablar parsel, sería fabuloso poder comunicarse con las serpientes- dijo muy segura

-vaya, no muchos piensan que hablar parsel sea algo bueno, fuera de la casa de Slytherin- dijo sorprendido

- lo sé, mi tío piensa que estoy loca por decir que hablar con serpientes es cool, pero yo pienso que comunicarte con los animales es bueno, ayuda a entenderlos y la culpa no es del don, sino de lo que las personas han hecho teniendo el don, que hablen parsel no debería ser sinónimo de magos de magia negra, es una tonta creencia en mi opinión- dijo ella

- concuerdo contigo, es una lástima que no muchos posean el don

- sí, pero yo tuve oportunidad de ver a un niño hablando parsel- dijo sonriendo y recordando esa ocasión

- ¿hablas en serio? ¿Dónde viste a un niño hablando parsel? ¿Cuándo y por qué?

- por supuesto que hablo en serio niño, lo vi en el zoológico hace como 15 días y la serpiente empezó a hablar con él y después él la libero desvaneciendo el vidrio de la vitrina donde la tenían, era una hermosa boa constrictor, el niño debe tener nuestra edad, pero no tuve tiempo de alcanzarlo, puesto que salió corriendo con sus padres, y se desaparecieron cuando estaba cerca de alcanzarlos- dijo triste por lo ultimo

-eso es extraño, no se tiene registrado que ningún niño hable parsel, ha de haber sido la primera vez y el ingenuo no se dio cuenta o lo tienen muy oculto para que nadie lo sepa, el señor ministro no estaría muy feliz, es una lástima que no hayas podido sabe siquiera su nombre- dijo realmente Draco no sabía como sentirse con eso, hablar parsel era un don muy escaso y preciado para las familias antiguas, no sabía si sentirse molesto porque ese niño desconocido lo hablara y él no, o impresionado, desearía poder hacerse amigo de ese niño muy en el fondo, solo esperaba que ese niño fuera su compañero de casa, si es que iba a Hogwarts.

-buen jovencita lo tuyo ya está terminado- interrumpió la conversación madame Malkin

- muchas gracias madame, es usted muy amable- dijo la niña bajándose del escabel –adiós chico, supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts- dijo la niña despidiéndose

- adiós ten por seguro que nos veremos- dijo sonriendo de lado, esa niña lo había impresionado, no podía decir si era una sangre pura o no pues su familia no había vivido en Londres los últimos años, por asuntos de negocios y familia, así que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer muy bien su sociedad, vio partir a la niña que sonriente emprendía camino por la calle.

Pasados unos minutos, seguían tomándole medidas cuando un niño pelinegro con lentes entraba a la tienda, sin querer oyó la conversación de madame Malkin con él.

- hola querido que gusto volver a tenerte por aquí, nos tenias abandonadas- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

- hola madame, lamento no haber venido a visitarla antes, pero hemos estado de viaje y con muchos compromisos familiares últimamente- dijo sonriéndole

- supongo que si, vienes también por tus uniformes ¿verdad? ¿Dónde están tus padres y los demás?- pregunto mientras lo conducía

- si al fin vengo por esas túnicas de Hogwarts, mi padre con mi padrino se quedaron charlando con Tom en el caldero y mi madre se fue por mis libros- le contesto mientras se subía al escabel que antes había ocupado la castaña, ahora que recordaba había olvidado presentarse, ya en Hogwarts averiguaría quien era –hola- dijo el niño cuando se percato de su presencia

- hola ¿también a Hogwarts?- contesto Draco

- efectivamente ¿vienes solo?- pregunto el pelinegro para iniciar conversación

- no, mi padre fue por mis libros a la tienda de a la par y mi madre a ver varitas, cuando salga de aquí planeo arrastrarlos a ver las escobas, es molesto que no tengamos permitido llevar escobas los de primero ¿no crees? Yo estoy planeando hacer que mi padre me compre una y meterla de contrabando ¿tú tienes escoba propia?- le pregunto Draco

-si tengo una que mi padrino me regalo para mi cumpleaños, de hecho tiene por costumbre regalarme una cada año solo por molestar a mi madre a mí también me molesta no poder llevar mi propia escoba, sobre todo porque mi padre y mi padrino dicen que las que tienen en el colegio son dignas de pasar a un museo, pero dudo que mi madre me permita pasarla de contrabando- le contesto, ambos sonrieron, ya tenían algo en común

- eso quiere decir que juegas quidditch ¿cierto?- dijo Draco sonriendo

- sí, es mi deporte favorito ¿en qué posición juegas?- pregunto el pelinegro

- me gusta mucho el de buscador, aunque cazador también es una buena posición,

- vaya yo solo juego a buscador, mi padre también jugo de buscador cuando fue a Hogwarts ¿tu padre jugo quidditch también?

- no a mi padre no le gustaba mucho jugar en su juventud, pero a mi si me enseño hace algunos años y en los terrenos de mi casa teníamos mucho campo, aunque no había mucha gente con la cual jugar- dijo con una sonrisa de lado socarrona

- a mí también me enseño mi padre en los terrenos de casa, aunque a volar aprendí de muy pequeño, a mi padrino se le ocurrió que el mejor regalo para un niño de un año era una escoba de juguete, le destroce casi toda la sala a mi mamá jugando en ella, aunque si somos varios los que nos juntamos desde hace algunos años a jugar, por cierto mi nombre es Harry ¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Draco, gusto en conocerte ¿a qué casa crees que vayas Harry?

-bueno yo creo que iré a Gryffindor ¿y tú?

-a Slytherin, sabes acaba de estar aquí una niña que dice que preferiría ir a Gryffindor también, pero dejo muy en claro que no piense que haya alguna casa mejor que otra, sino que todos tenemos diferentes cualidades y fortalezas

- vaya lástima que ya no alcance a conocerla, mi madre también piensa algo parecido-

- si fue algo extraño pues a pesar de que no le gustaría ir a Slytherin, dijo que le parece "cool" hablar parsel y que había visto en el zoológico muggle a un niño hablando parsel ¿puedes creerlo?

Cuando Harry iba a contestarle volvió a interrumpir madame Malkin, anunciando que las túnicas de ambos estaban ya listas, Harry aprovecho para salir de allí rápido después de despedirse con la excusa de que su madre le esperaba para seguir las compras

Draco se quedo un momento más inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien y después fue a alcanzar a su padre para seguir con las compras, hubiera deseado saber la opinión de Harry sobre la niña castaña, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso mucho, puesto que cuando se reunió con sus padres empezaron a ir de tienda en tienda por pergaminos, plumas, tinta, la varita, las cosas para pociones y para astronomía y también los llevo a ver escobas, donde efectivamente salió con una nimbus 2000.

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º Hermione POV º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Cuando Hermione salió de la tienda de madame Malkin, sonriendo por la plática que había tenido con ese niño, un poco presumido, pero comprensible pues era obvio que era un sangre pura como ellos se clasificaban, y por lo que se creerían superiores, le hubiera gustado que él le dijera que conocía al niño del zoo pero era obvio que no era así.

Cuando se encontró con sus padres que estaban saliendo de la tienda de libros, continuaron, decidieron ir a la tienda del señor Olivander, el mejor fabricante de varitas de Londres, de allí salieron con una varita de caoba de 26 ½ cm semi flexible con núcleo de pelos de unicornio, como decoración tenía una enredadera con flores tallada por toda la varita menos donde se agarraba.

Al salir de allí fueron a comprar lo que les hacía falta, el telescopio, los calderos, viales y ingredientes para pociones y cuando estaban por irse después de salir de la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, vieron el emporio de la lechuza, y sus padres decidieron que sería buena idea que Hermione tuviera su propia lechuza para poder comunicarse con ellos cuando quisiera de allí salieron con una lechuza blanca con pecho y ojos grises, bastante pequeña pero muy bonita a la que Hermione decidió nombrar Glowing, luego se fueron a la casa de sus abuelos donde Hermione planeaba, después de comer, empezar a leer sus libros de texto.

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º Harry POV º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Cuando Harry salió de la tienda de túnicas, su madre ya le esperaba con sus libros en mano, tenían prisa, pues, hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry, la única razón por la que habían ido a comprar ese día era porque Lily quería que su hijo tuviera todo listo antes de que los merodeadores se lo llevaran de campamento y después se fuera a casa de Remus para "aprender" defensa contra las artes oscuras, desde hace mucho Remus se había auto-proclamado su maestro en dicha materia y Harry amaba estar con su tío Remus comiendo chocolate y aprendiendo como defenderse de la forma mágica, cuando ya dominaba la muggle muy bien.

Después de tener todos los útiles escolares necesarios y de que Harry se quedara prendido de la vitrina de la casa de la escoba, donde mostraban el último modelo la nimbus 2000i, más veloz y liviana que la 2000, era considerada la mejor escoba para buscadores, fueron al emporio de la lechuza donde Harry compro a Hedwig, una lechuza blanca muy hermosa y orgullosa, un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre considerando que su padre había dicho que su regalo no se lo daría hasta el último día de campamento.

De ultimo fueron a comprar la varita donde el señor Olivander, donde estuvieron mucho tiempo, entre los recuerdos de las varitas de sus padres y para que eran buenas y en la búsqueda de la varita que fuera la perfecta para Harry, siempre recalcando que es la varita quien elige al mago y no al revés, después de probar con muchas al fin encontraron una de acebo de 28cm como núcleo tenia pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible, según su opinión una varita bastante poderosa y según dijo la otra pluma de fénix de la misma cola la había vendido hace muchos años a un joven que lamentablemente había fallecido al año siguiente de que salió de Hogwarts según él se pudo enterar.

Al terminar las compras se reunieron con su padre y padrino en el caldero chorreante para comer algo y conversar fue allí donde Harry por fin hablo sobre el niño que había conocido y la mención que había hecho de la niña del zoo

-conocí a un niño llamado Draco en donde madame Malkin- inicio sonriendo

- eso está muy bien que vayas haciendo amigos ¿Qué tal es el niño?

- por lo que pude deducir un sangre pura, pero no se su apellido, estuvimos conversando sobre quidditch, resulta que él también juega de buscador y le gusta tanto volar como a mi, al parecer- respondió

- bueno tienen en común el mismo amor por el quidditch, pero si quedan en la misma casa tendrán que competir por el puesto de buscador, lo cual, si resulta ser un envidioso y le ganas no ayudara a la amistad- dijo Lily preocupada por la rivalidad que ese juego despertaba, según ella

- no creo que terminemos en la misma casa, él asegura que su familia entera ha ido a Slytherin y la mayoría de la nuestra a Gryffindor ¿no? Además eso no me preocupa realmente- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

- y que es lo que te preocupa enano, mira que si quedan en dichas casas la rivalidad será inminente ya sabes que ambas casas no se llevan- dijo Sirius

- esas son puras tonterías Padfoot, mi hijo no se va a dejar llevar por tontas rivalidades, el hecho de que ustedes odien a los Slytherin's no quiere decir que mi Harry tenga que hacerlo, tienes prohibido pelearte con un Slytherin, solo por serlo ¿de acuerdo Harry?

- si mamá, no fomentar la tonta rivalidad entre las casas a no ser que alguien de dicha casa decida odiarme primero y arruinarme el día- contesto como si fuera letanía, no era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión en casa

- así me gusta, si un niño te molesta le dices a los profesores, si después del castigo sigue, pues definitivamente te defiendes, antes no, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso tampoco es lo que te preocupa?- termino Lily cambiando la conversación

- porque tienes un sexto sentido de madre que te permite conocerme y leer mis emociones incluso mejor que yo mismo- le contesto Harry sonriéndole

- eso quiere decir que lo que te preocupa es…

- cuando empezamos a hablar de las casas y todo eso, menciono que antes de mi había platicado con una niña que había dicho que para ella la rivalidad de las casas y el que una se sintiera superior a la otra era una tontería y que no era así, sino que todos teníamos cualidades y que el separarnos no era por que fuéramos unos mejores que otros sino que buscando que nos juntáramos con gente que pensara lo mismo que nosotros y algo así, el asunto es que menciono que admiraba a Salazar Slytherin por su habilidad de hablar parsel y dijo que había visto el incidente del zoológico- concluyo su monologo con otro trago de jugo

- ¿me estas queriendo decir que antes de que llegaras a donde madame Malkin allí estaba la niña que nos persiguió hace 15 días por el zoológico porque te vio liberar a la boa?- pregunto James antes de empezar a reír

- que chico es el mundo, estuviste cerca de que esa niña revelara ante todos que eres tu ese niño, eso hubiera sido ciertamente un problema- dijo Lily –bueno es obvio que la niña si termino siendo una bruja e irá a Hogwarts, Harry tienes que tener cuidado, no podemos permitirnos que alguien más que ella lo sepa, debes pedirle que no diga quién eres

- vamos pelirroja, no te preocupes tanto, la chica no sabe el nombre de Harry y dudo que realmente lo pueda identificar si lo ve la noche de la selección, por lo que dudo que pueda decirle a sus amigos quien fue el chico, ni siquiera el profeta sabe del incidente así que no hay peligro- trato de calmarla Sirius

- mi padrino tiene razón mami, pero si la localizo le pediré que no revele mi secreto, dudo que ella me señalara, lo que me preocupa es que vaya a querer estarme persiguiendo solo por esa cualidad en especial

- no creo que alguien que defiende la igualdad de las personas sin importar a que casa sean asignados cree un club de fans solo porque puedes hablar esa lengua, si mucho su curiosidad será para que te pregunte quienes en tu familia pueden hablarlo, además si sabe que es parsel, es porque tiene familiares magos, tal vez es una mestiza, así que sabe que hablar abiertamente del tema no es seguro- dijo Lily contradiciéndose ella misma de su miedo, después de razonar las cosas más objetivamente y no actuar protectora irracional de su hijo como era su instinto maternal.

Dando por zanjado el tema terminaron de comer y se fueron a casa, donde tenían que prepararse para el campamento al que se llevarían a Harry los merodeadores, a pesar de que Sirius tenía hijos, él era más apegado a Harry, y lo consideraba su hijo mayor, así que a él le pasaban todos sus conocimientos sobre bromas y todo lo que según ellos era necesario saber para ser un merodeador de Hogwarts.

Ese día tres niños habían empezado algo que ninguno planeo pero que simplemente pasaría, empezaron lo que tal vez llegaría a ser una de las amistades más grandes y duraderas, enlazaron sus vidas sin importar cuantos problemas y escándalos esto podría causar, hay veces en que el destino nos poner a las personas menos esperadas en el camino con la intención de que nos enseñen alguna lección, o que nos ayuden a pasar momentos difíciles, nadie elige en que familia nacer, ni cómo será criado, ni lo que nuestros padres nos enseñen y los ideales que nos inculquen, pero si podemos elegir si vivir con prejuicios o romper las barreras que la sociedad nos auto impone

_Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, en mi opinión Draco no es malo, así que lo siento por aquellas personas que le tengan aversión, lo que he puesto como la forma de pensar de Hermione sobre la división de casas es más o menos mi opinión, yo le agregaría que todos hasta cierto punto tenemos las cualidades que "identifican" cada casa, solo que algunos tienen más fuerte cierta cualidad que otra, claro que si lo ponemos a la realidad, también aplica, _

_Draco tendrá un papel importante, pues serán muy amigos y tendrán que luchar realmente para que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor entiendan que no hay razón para ser enemigos si pueden ser aleados o amigos _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a quien me deja comentarios también muchas gracias alegran mi día._

_Espero que tengan un muy buen inicio de año, que todas las metas que se tracen para este año puedan cumplirlas y tengan mucho éxito tanto para los estudiantes como para los trabajadores_

_Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si voy mejorando o no y en que puedo cambiar aún, también para decirme si les gusta o no, para que me den ganas de escribir, porque de pronto me siento muy desganada y la inspiración se va_


	5. de campamento y reencuentros

_Perdón, , mil veces perdón por tardar tanto pero la verdad es que mi tiempo se ha reducido y la inspiración había desaparecido, aun no estoy segura de que haya quedado bien pero esto fue lo que salió, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo abajo daré algunas aclaraciones sobre el mismo nos leemos entonces._

**Capitulo 4: de campamentos y reencuentros**

Los días fueron pasando, Harry se había ido junto con los hombres de su familia a un campamento al bosque de Dean en donde habían pasado 2 semanas realizando diversas actividades y durmiendo en una casa de campaña mucho más grande y cómoda de lo que parecía (todo gracias a la magia).

Durante el campamento y todas las actividades realizadas no solo charlaron sobre cosas de chicos sino que los merodeadores le pasaron todo su "conocimiento de gran importancia para sobrevivir y ser el mejor de todo Hogwarts" nombre que canuto le puso.

El ultimo día de campamento hicieron una fogata, sacaron su provisión de cerveza de mantequilla, ranas de chocolate y diversos tipos de golosinas e hicieron "el ritual de iniciación como merodeador" advirtiendo que tenía que encontrar amigos a los que incluir en el club, personas bromistas y que llenaran todas sus "expectativas" cosa que a Harry le dio mucha risa, su padrino solía ser muy inventivo y demasiado exigente con ese tema, su padre también cuando no estaba cerca Lily era muy bromista, bueno de vez en cuando lo era aun con ella cerca pero las consecuencias no eran muy agradables para él.

-bueno cachorro es hora de hacerte entrega de "Las Reliquias del Merodeador"- dijo Canuto muy serio y con un aire de orgullo y distinción muy característico de los Black

-así es cachorrito aquí en mis manos tengo una de las cosas materiales a las que más aprecio, me ayudo y acompaño en todos mis años como estudiante, me permitió ir a lugares dentro y fuera del castillo sin ser descubierto, nos acompaño en muchas de nuestras bromas y travesuras- dijo James también con todo de circunstancias –y eso no es nada más que…- mientras hacia esta pausa Sirius tocaba un tambor que saber de dónde había salido y Remus hacia movimientos de varita para controlar el fuego y el viento que los empezaba a rodear llego un momento en que el viento casi apaga las llamas y es allí donde cornamenta decide seguir con su discurso dramático –La capa de Invisibilidad, única en su especie, póntela y no habrá poder humano ni mágico que te descubra en tus travesuras- cuando Harry tomo la capa de manos de su padre el fuego creció tanto que sobrepaso la estatura de Harry, los tambores cesaron y solo se podían oír a lo lejos los sonidos de los animales, si en definitiva los merodeadores eran demasiado dramáticos

-Wow chicos gracias, no pensé que me fueran a dar la capa antes de entrar al colegio ¿mi madre lo sabe?- pregunto Harry

-ahijado, ahijado tu si sabes arruinar el momento, ni se te ocurra decirle a la pelirroja gruñona que te hemos dado la capa, según ella la confisco el profesor Dumbledore cuando empezaron a salir ella y james y no preguntes porque todos le hicimos creer eso por favor- dijo canuto con su tono triste y decepcionado

-bueno como sea ahora toca la otra parte del regalo, ese es de parte de tu padre por tu cumpleaños y porque está orgulloso de que vayas a ir a Hogwarts y toda esa cursilería de padre e hijo, ahora el siguiente regalo es de parte de canuto y mía

- por supuesto no pensarías que solo te daríamos la capa ¿verdad? Falta la mejor parte… -dijo canuto interrumpiendo el discurso de lunático, y otra vez manejaron el fuego

-cuenta la historia que hace mucho tiempo, en un castillo encantado, convertido en la mejor escuela de magia de todo el mundo, se encontraban 3 amigos un lobo, un Grim y un venado, que tras ver la necesidad de poder moverse por la noche sin ser descubiertos y así poder realizar sus importantes misiones y mantener sus secretos a salvo, de cubrirse las espaldas para evitar los castigos de los malvados y amargados profesores…- empezó James con tono misterioso frente al fuego el cual disminuía y subía con mucha frecuencia manipulado por Remus

-se vieron en la necesidad de crear una forma para poder ver todos los movimientos de todos los habitantes de tan magnánimo castillo, por lo que con la inteligencia del lobo, la astucia y sagacidad del venado y el poder del Grim lograron después de muchos intentos y mucho esfuerzo tripartito crear un mapa… continuo Sirius

- un mapa mágico, que solo ellos pudieran ver, que si en algún momento caía en manos inapropiadas dicho metiche no descubriera lo que el pergamino ocultaba, pasaron un tiempo hasta que al fin pudieron dar vida a…- Remus hizo una pausa dramática con efectos especiales de nuevo jugando con el fuego y el viento para luego continuar

-El Mapa del Merodeador- dijeron los tres adultos mientras le mostraban el pergamino viejo abierto a Harry, luego lo tomaron en sus manos solo Sirius y Remus y James saco su varita, poniéndola en el centro y murmuro

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- el mapa empezó a abrirse y mostrarse, a pesar de que se encontraban bastante lejos del colegio, este mostraba todos sus movimientos.

Harry se encontraba en shock la verdad había oído anécdotas sobre estas dos maravillosas pertenencias de los merodeadores pero jamás se imagino que fuera él el que las fuera a tener, bueno la capa si, pues era de su padre, pero el mapa le había quedado a su padrino, por lo que pensó que este se lo pasaría a sus hijos, por tal razón no se pudo contener de hacer la pregunta que le atormentaba

-¿Por qué soy yo el que recibe ambas reliquias y no Ronan o Alexa?

-porque tú eres el primogénito- contesto Sirius como si fuera la cosa más obvia, pero eso no resolvió las dudas de Harry así que Remus se lo explico más detalladamente

-veras Harry cuando estábamos en séptimo año y tus padres empezaron a salir formalmente, le dijimos que nos habíamos deshecho de nuestras reliquias, que la capa de invisibilidad nos la había confiscado Dumbledore y que el mapa Filch, fueron mentiras piadosas que tu padre le dijo y que nosotros respaldamos, no nos convenía que ella nos las quitara

-así que después de decirle eso a tu madre y los escondimos, bueno ella jamás las ha visto y supone que es verdad, bueno el punto es que después tuvimos una reunión en la sala de los menesteres, la cual no encontraras en el mapa pero está en el séptimo nivel en donde está el tapete de los trolls bailarines, solo tienes que pensar en lo que quieres dar tres vueltas frente a él y la puerta se abrirá- continuo James

Pero ese tampoco es el punto, nos reunimos allí y juramos solemnemente que Lily jamás sabría nuestra mentira y lo solucionaríamos de la siguiente manera- dijo Sirius

-él primer hijo varón que tuviera cualquiera de los tres seria el heredero de los merodeadores, tienes nuestras reliquias, además de que a partir del primer día cada 15 días recibirás un kit para bromas y golosinas para que compartas con tus compañeros, y te hemos formado como un buen bromista y además serás un excelente alumno así que los profesores jamás deben de sospechar de ti ¿entendido?- dijo Remus

-ok eso ya lo entendí soy su heredero y tendré bromas y golosinas gratis cada 15 pero… ¿Qué se supone que le dirán a mi madre si se entera de que yo lo tengo?

-oh por eso no te preocupes cachorro- dijo Sirius

-tu madre sabrá que de regalo de navidad te llego la capa, Dumbledore te adora, así que fácilmente lo creerá, aunque no le vaya a agradar del todo no se atreverá a cuestionar el juicio del director- dijo Remus

-y sobre el mapa, pues eso mejor que no lo sepa, pero si lo encuentra tendrás que decirle que estuviste ayudando a Filtch a limpiar un aula por castigo de quejicus- James fue interrumpido por un codazo de Remus pues habían acordado no insultar más a Snape porque no querían que Harry lo llamara así por equivocación frente a Lily y tener más problemas –del Profesor Snape quise decir, y allí encontraste un pergamino y cuando intentaste ver que tenia, por error tu varita cayó sobre este al tropezar en el despacho del conserje y allí el mapa te reconoció y te dio la contraseña y así recuperaste el mapa- acabo su padre

-si te castiga es tu problema, lo sentimos pero no podremos defenderte, si la pelirroja se entera de que le mentimos desde que empezó el noviazgo con tu padre creerá que toda su vida a sido una mentira y tu sabes cómo es de dramática solo Merlín sabe lo que diría

-en resumen te friegas tu si quieres que tus padres sigan juntos y todos vivamos felices y tranquilos ¿de acuerdo?- resumió Sirius

-está bien, no tienen que ser tan dramáticos a lo máximo lo deja durmiendo en el despacho durante un mes y después se reconcilian como siempre, pero está bien les salvare el pellejo si mi madre descubre el mapa- dijo Harry restándole importancia a lo que los otros solo temblaron

-¿acaso tú no sabes lo horrible que es dormir en un sofá? ¡La espalda no parara de dolerle al viejo Prongs durante un año entero si tiene suerte solo por un mes durmiendo allí!- dramatizo Sirius haciendo reír a Remus y Harry y ganándose un codazo de parte de James

-¡yo no estoy viejo!- grito James –y en caso de estarlo ¿acaso debo recordarte que eres 8 meses mayor que yo Padfoot?- a lo que todos rieron, menos Sirius, claro esta

Luego de eso siguieron bromeando y aconsejando a Harry sobre los lugares que debía merodear y las mejores horas para hacerlo, al día siguiente emprendieron el regreso al modo muggle, lo que les tomaría 4 días para llegar a valle de Godric.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de allí, una niña se encontraba regresando de unas vacaciones de despedida en suiza junto con sus padres, había disfrutado realmente su estancia allí, 15 días muy relajados en un pequeño pueblo suizo, probando todo tipo de quesos, conociendo la historia de ese país, visitando todos los lugares que pudo y más que lista para ingresar a Hogwarts, su familia muggle sabía que iría a un internado en Escocia, al que había sido becada por su excelente record escolar, los pocos compañeros con los que hasta entonces se había relacionado más allá de simples saludos también tenían esa versión.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco había pasado las ultimas semanas de vacaciones haciendo todo tipo de actividades en su mansión, había volado en su escoba nueva, disfrutando de la libertad y todas esas sensaciones que el volar le proporcionaban sabiendo que aunque lograra llevar la escoba a Hogwarts no podría utilizarla por lo que sería un riesgo fútil, también había cabalgado, leído y practicado el piano, instrumento que su madre le había enseñado a tocar desde muy pequeño.<p>

* * *

><p>Finalmente el primero de septiembre había llegado Harry fue despertado muy temprano por los merodeadores para darle unos concejos de última hora, Lily le había preparado su desayuno favorito, a las diez Lily anuncio que era hora de salir, Harry se despidió de la familia de su padrino, de este y de Remus para luego junto con sus padres subir a la camioneta de James, que estaba encantada, volaba y se hacía invisible, esta les permitiría llegar a tiempo a King Cross.<p>

Cuando llegaron al andén 9 se toparon con muchas personas, en su mayoría muggles, tuvieron que esperar un momento para poder atravesar la pared que dividía los andenes 9 y 10 para llegar al andén 9 ¾ donde el expreso de Hogwarts ya aguardaba por todos los jóvenes estudiantes para llevarlos al castillo que sería su hogar.

Harry se apresuro a buscar un compartimiento donde dejar sus cosas para luego bajar a despedirse de sus padres, su madre estuvo dándole un montón de indicaciones y un gran sermón sobre la responsabilidad, respeto y buen comportamiento, mientras que su padre detrás de ella le hacía señas chistosas en burla de lo dicho por su madre, pero cuidándose de que esta no se diera cuenta, Harry hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse a las 11 en punto el expreso silbo anunciando a todos los alumnos que debían darse prisa a subir, Harry fue de los últimos en hacerlo.

Cuando al fin llego a su compartimiento el tren ya iba en movimiento y se dio cuenta que este no estaba solo, como cuando él llego, en este habían un niño y una niña discutiendo

-que puede saber una hija de muggles como tu sobre magia de verdad, seguro que tu gran concepto de magia es lo que hacen esos squibs inútiles que se hacen pasar por grandes magos ante los muggles cuando solo son estafadores- oyó decir al niño

-pues a decir verdad ese hechizo que acabas de realizar es más parecido a los trucos de los muggles que magia de verdad, deberías saberlo si te jactas de ser sangre pura, en primer lugar las palabras de hechizos tienen en su mayoría un origen latín, no ingles como esa tu frase tonta- fue el argumento de la niña.

Curioso de ver quiénes eran los niños que discutían y porque lo hacían se asomo a la puerta

-bueno días- dijo al entrar interrumpiendo la respuesta del niño pelirrojo y pecoso hacia la niña castaña que al verla descubrió que era la del zoológico, ambos parecían tener su edad.

-hola, buenos días- contesto esta –vaya, nos volvemos a ver chico, pasa, siéntate, soy Hermione Granger y él es Ronald Weasley

-un gusto- dijo mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Hermione y le daba la mano a Ron –soy Harry Potter, es un alivio saber que después de todo si eres una bruja,

-el gusto es mío Harry y si soy bruja y seremos compañeros así que espero ya no salgas huyendo cada vez que me ves- le dijo riéndose

-yo no salgo huyendo- se defendió, pero Hermione se le quedo viendo con ojos acusatorios –bueno, ese día no puedes negar que tenía razones de causa mayor para hacerlo- dijo al fin

-¿Qué es lo que están hablando?- pregunto Ron que se quedo en la luna

-oh si perdona Ron es que Hermione y yo nos vimos una vez en un lugar muggle y yo tuve una pequeña explosión mágica y mis padres me sacaron de allí tan rápido que no pude saludarla ni presentarme

-y eso ¿Por qué no salió en _El Profeta_ como todas tus explosiones ante muggles?- pregunto suspicaz el pelirrojo

-gracias a Dios logramos salir de allí antes de que las cosas empeoraran y alguien pudiera delatarme

-lo que yo aun no entiendo es cómo pudiste desvanecer algo, si yo a lo más que llego es a levitar cosas- dijo Hermione –hasta donde pude leer, levitar es algo que aprenderemos este año, pero me leí todos los libros que pude de este año y en ninguno mencionaba algo de desaparecer,

-tienes razón, según mis padres ese lo veremos en tercer año y fue la tercera vez que desvanezco cosas sin intención alguna, claro que en las dos anteriores había sido para salvarme el pellejo y no para meterme en problemas, al menos salí de allí sin problemas

-¿Qué quieres decir con problemas y con lo que dijo él de que salías en el periódico?- dijo Hermione

-a eso, bueno es que cada vez que me obligan a pasar un día con la hermana de mi madre y su familia el día termina con una explosión mágica de mi parte para dañar a mi primo en respuesta a sus abusos y pues como siempre es en presencia de muggles Rita Skeeter la reportera más odiada por mi familia llega y hace un reportaje sobre mi comportamiento irracional y mis grandes ansias de fama y solo Merlín sabe que más- le contesto Harry

-vaya es por eso que saliste corriendo ese día y te desapareciste con tus padres tienes razón de haberlo hecho yo habría actuado igual, pero… ¿no me digas que el niño cerdo gritón y el señor cerdo son tu primo y tu tío?

-si ellos eran, pero no me agrada hablar de ellos mejor cuéntame que hiciste después de que me fui

-bueno pues les conté a mis padres lo sucedido, me dieron un sermón sobre desobedecer y acosar a niños prófugos y sobre mi extraña fascinación por tu gran habilidad mágica- dijo Hermione, Harry capto que a lo que se refería era a su don de comunicarse con las serpientes y agradeció que no lo dijera delante de Ron

-oh y déjame adivinar tu madre te dijo que si me veías en Hogwarts te alejaras de mi ¿o no?

-en realidad, me dijo que me hiciera tu amiga, una nunca sabe cuando se pueda necesitar estar cerca de alguien que a corta edad tenga dicho potencial- dijo riéndose

-vaya la mayoría de las madres responsables hubieran dicho lo contrario, pero bueno ya veo de donde saliste tan temeraria y mandona

-si bueno que te puedo decir, uno es el reflejo de sus padres y no es nuestra culpa ser así ¿verdad?- contesto la chica

Continuaron platicando sobre su experiencia en el zoológico y sobre todo lo que habían leído en sus libros de texto y que era lo que deseaban aprender este año

-hola Harry, chica lista que gusto volver a verte- saludo este viendo a cada uno al mencionarlos

-hola Draco veo que ya conocías a Hermione- saludo Harry, a la mención de su nombre Ron se rio, porque lo considero ridículo, pero Draco decidió ignorarlo, no tenía sentido discutir con un chico como ese pelirrojo que según entendía tenía que ser un Weasley, una familia sangre pura pobre de la que su padre había hablado una vez

-si aunque ese día no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos, nos entretuvimos en una charla interesante ¿verdad Hermione?- dijo Draco viendo a la chica

-¿charla interesante?- pregunto Harry

-si Hermione es la chica de la que te estuve hablando aquel día, sus ideales son bastante diferentes pero muy buenos ¿no crees?

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pequeño el mundo ¿no crees? También tuvimos el gusto de vernos con anterioridad a ese día, coincidimos en el zoológico una vez- dijo Harry

-¿en el zoológico muggle?- pregunto Draco asombrado, Hermione había mencionado ese día al niño que hablaba parsel

-sí, ese día te hable de esa vez que fui al zoológico- contesto Hermione confirmándole sus sospechas, Harry era el niño que hablaba parsel

-vaya, demasiado pequeño el mundo y aun más enorme mi placer de conocerlos a ambos- dijo sinceramente

Harry solo confirmo sus sospechas solo que ahora era seguro que Draco también conocía su secreto, solo le quedaba confiar en que este lo guardaría,

-no les parece curioso, la forma en que esto sucedió, según puedo entender después de que me fui de la tienda de túnicas Harry entro y estuvieron conversando e invariablemente tú no te pudiste contener de mencionarme con Harry, quien sin duda supuso que yo era la misma niña del zoológico ¿me equivoco?- Harry y Draco negaron

-los tres ya nos habíamos visto los unos a los otros sin saber que uno conocía al otro hasta este momento- concluyo Draco

-lo cual es fantástico, verán que nos llevaremos súper bien y seremos grandes amigos- dijo Hermione

-eso espero, estoy seguro que esta demás decirlo pero realmente espero que no le digan a nadie más lo que paso exactamente ese día Hermione, Draco, realmente no estoy seguro de lo que pasaría si los demás se enteran de eso- concluyo Harry Hermione y Draco asintieron dándole a entender de que lo comprendían y estaban de acuerdo con él Ron no sabía de que estaban hablando pero le dio la impresión de que jamás se lo dirían, lo cual lo molesto.

-tenias razón al decir que no era necesario recordarlo Harry, Hermione y yo no le diremos nada a nadie- dijo Draco aliviando a Harry y comprobándole a Ron de que ellos no le informarían pero no pudo detenerse a cuestionárselos

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que no quieres que ellos digan?- le pregunto a Harry viéndolo a la cara y con un tono demandante y molesto

-algo que es obvio que no te diremos- dijo Hermione –uno pensaría que eso sería lo suficientemente claro como para que lo preguntara- continuo por lo bajo haciendo reír a Draco

-mi padre me dijo una vez que la pobreza traía consigo poca inteligencia por desnutrición, no lo culpes de no ser capaz de captar algo tan obvio, no es su culpa que sus padres no le puedan dar la adecuada nutrición- dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran

-ya déjenlo si no pudo contener su curiosidad o no entendió que jamás será informado de lo que solo nosotros sabemos no es algo por lo que debamos hacerle burla y recordarle sus orígenes Draco así que déjalo- dijo Harry –y lo lamento Ronald pero no es de tu incumbencia lo que nosotros tres guardemos como secreto, es algo que solo nos afecta a nosotros y a nadie más- le dijo viéndolo

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso están planeando hacer algo malo, que tienen miedo de que alguien más lo sepa?- les dijo retador

-para nada, no seas idiota, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que Harry, Hermione o yo planeemos algo o le tengamos miedo a alguien como tú?- contesto Draco molesto

-ya Draco, déjalo que piense lo que quiera- lo tranquilizo Hermione

-pero el chico nos está acusando de algo solo porque no le decimos algo, de verdad que hay que ser imbécil para hacer algo así- dijo Draco molesto pero más calmado

-ya lo has dicho, es de imbéciles, no debes rebajarte a discutir por tonterías Draco- dijo Harry –pero si al niño tanto le interesa está bien Ronald vas a saber mi secreto

-¿de verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo asombrado, los otros solo vieron a Harry un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que le iban a hacer una broma al pelirrojo metiche

-por supuesto, donde quedarían mis modales si no lo hiciera- dijo Harry

-y ¿Cuál es entonces ese secreto?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-bueno- dijo Harry dándole largas al asunto –soy un animago ilegal y me convierto en una cobra real- dijo todo serio para después largarse a reír, siendo seguido por Draco y Hermione al ver la cara de shock que le quedo al pelirrojo, hasta que comprendió que le habían tomado el pelo y salió muy enojado del compartimiento azotando la puerta.

Los chicos siguieron riendo por un rato más, Hermione termino llorando de tanta risa, Draco tirado en el suelo agarrándose el estomago y Harry recostado en el sillón deteniéndose los lentes tratando de respirar

-eso ha estado bueno, por un momento pensé que se lo dirias- dijo Draco cuando se calmaron

-no se puede confiar en que un weasley guarde un secreto Draco, tendría que estar loco para decirle al chico la verdad, ni siquiera lo conozco, mi familia no confía en cualquiera y mucho menos ese secreto, a parte de ustedes solo lo saben los mejores amigos de mi padre y una amiga de mi madre que es metamorfoga- concluyo Harry su explicación

-vaya entonces somos afortunados- dijo Draco levantándose y sentándose a la par de Hermione

-si somos muy afortunados ¿no has pensado en comprar una serpiente de mascota?- le pregunto cambiando de tema

-la verdad dudo que a mi madre le haga mucha gracia que yo tenga una, pero a mi me encantaría, tal vez cuando sea mayor le diga a mi padrino que me compre una en vez de otra escoba para mi colección- le respondió

-seria fantanstico que pudieras tener una cobra real o una boa esmeralda o tal vez una piton ¿no crees?- le dijo Draco

-una boa esmeralda seria perfecta, combinaría con tus ojos y tengo entendido que son muy bonitas, a mi abuelo le encantaban las boas, tuvo una constrictor, desde que esta nació hasta que falleció, mi abuelo jamás se recupero de la perdida de esta

-vaya ahora se porque estabas viendo a la boa ese dia- le dijo Harry

Siguieron platicando sobre esto y sobre sus vacaciones, gustos y hobbies hasta que un prefecto les llego a pedir que se cambiaran pues estaban por llegar

Ninguno puso realmente atención a que Ronald ya no regreso al compartimiento hasta que este llego por su uniforme, no les hablo ni los volveo a ver cuando entro, fue directo a su baul, saco su uniforme y se fue.

Los chicos solo se vieron las caras y esperaron hasta que se fue para cambiarse, Hermione se fue al baño mientras Harry y Draco se cambiaban allí.

Cuando Hermione regreso los chicos solo tomaron sus varitas y salieron, el tren estaba llegando al anden es hogsmeade

Ron estaba molesto, se sentía humillado y con el orgullo herido, esos tres se habían burlado de él y él solo quería ser amable y hacerse amigos, tenia el peso de todo lo que sus hermanos habían hecho y que él tenia que superar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? A mí no muy me convencen algunas partes pero mi tardanza en actualizar ya fue demasiada y me arriesgue a subirlo así, si algo les parece que debe ser cambiado, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare<em>

_Aclarare, la "discusión" en la que se encontraban al inicio Ron y Hermione era sobre el hechizo que supuestamente Ron hizo de cambiarle color a scrabbers, solo que aclaro que aquí esa rata no es el traidor de colagusano, pues ese personaje me lo omitiré, nunca me agrado, Ron siempre me pareció un envidioso y no es que vaya a ser humillado todo el tiempo, pero siempre fue un poco prepotente según mi opinión, respeto la de los demás como espero respeten la mia, simplemente en esta escena pues no tenia mucho protagonismo._

_Sobre el principio del capítulo, todo ese show que puse del campamento, no sé me salió solito, espero sus comentarios sobre eso _

_Bueno sin nada más que agregar más que agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras y de volver a disculparme por la demora me despido_

_Espero sus comentarios y prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible, gracias por su paciencia_


	6. selección, primeros días y vuelo

_Hola, espero estén bien en donde quiera que estén, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, el titulo es un asco, lo reconozco pero por si no se han dado cuenta apesto para poner títulos, sin nada más los dejo leer nos leemos al final del capitulo_

**Capitulo 5: selección, primeros días y vuelo**

Hagrid el guarda bosques del colegio estaba llamando a todos los estudiantes de primer año, él era el encargado de llevarlos al castillo en la ruta del lago mientras que los de segundo en adelante iban por tierra, los tres nuevos amigos se subieron en una barca, la cual partió con ellos hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron Hagrid los guio a todos al vestíbulo donde los esperaba la profesora McGonagall quien les pidió que esperaran para cuando ella regresara para que la siguieran hacia el gran comedor, así que los tres niños se quedaron algo alejados platicando entre ellos y deseándose suerte, Harry debía ir a Gryffindor, Draco a Slytherin no había de otra mientras Hermione aun no sabía en cual estaría mejor si en Gryffindor con Harry o en Ravenclaw con su primo Terry, del que aun no les hablaba a sus nuevos amigos, tan centrados estaban en su conversación que no vieron venir a un grupo de niños hasta que estos los rodearon

-miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí- dijo un chico moreno algo alto para su edad que venía acompañado de dos niños bastante gordos, pelo negro, piel blanca y con cara de tontos matones y otro niño castaño un poco más alto que los otros y no tan robusto

-Draco Malfoy y sus amigos que gusto volver a verte dragón- dijo este ultimo

-¿disculpa?- dijo Draco volteándose a ver a los cuatro niños

-oh vamos Drake no pudiste habernos olvidado- dijo el de piel morena

-disculpen pero en serio no recuerdo cuando nos presentaron- dijo Draco bastante incomodo, su padre le había mencionado que junto con él entrarían muchos niños de su clase social, pero no le había dicho que él ya los conocía

-ya dejen de atormentar a Drake, él estaba enfermo cuando lo conocimos- dijo una niña blanca con el pelo negro y colocho bastante largo.

-yo soy Pansy Parkinson- dijo la niña saludando a Draco, señalo al moreno –este es Blaise Zabini- señalo al castaño –este es Theodore Nott y estos dos son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, nos conocimos en una fiesta del ministerio en la que le dieron un reconocimiento a tu padre por su ayuda en la reorganización para la ley de la conservación de las buenas costumbres mágicas hace 6 años a la que fuiste obligado a ir

-te pasaste toda la velada sentado en un rincón hasta que llegamos y te estuvimos entreteniendo para evitar que te durmieras o desmayaras antes de que tu padre diera el discurso y bailara con tu madre para que esta te pudiera llevar a casa- concluyo el castaño

-recuerdo esa vez pero la verdad no recordaba haberlos conocido, discúlpenme por eso ellos son Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger dos chicos a los que conocí en el callejón Diagon cuando fui a comprar mis útiles

-un gusto- dijo Harry saludando como la educación dictaba a todos, a todos ellos los había visto en varias fiestas dadas por el ministerio y en algunas otras de la alta sociedad, pero jamás les había hablado

-igualmente Potter- saludo Blaise

Luego todos saludaron a Hermione y justo cuando iban a seguir platicando llego la profesora McGonagall y todos los niños la siguieron, todos iban impresionados con todos los detalles del gran comedor, para muchos era la primera vez que veían fantasmas o el encantamiento del techo que lo hacía ver como si fuera a la intemperie.

La selección dio comienzo uno de los primeros en ser llamado fue el primo de Hermione, quien muy nervioso se dirigió hacia el taburete y se coloco el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, casi inmediatamente fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw, Crabbe fue seleccionado a Slytherin, luego siguió Goyle quien también fue a Slytherin

-Granger Hermione- llamo la profesora McGonagall esta fue y se sentó

_Interesante, muy interesante- _oyó Hermione una voz en su cabeza que pensó fue la del sombrero

-¿Qué es interesante?- pregunto en un susurro la niña

_-tu eres interesante, tienes la inteligencia y la sabiduría para estar en Ravenclaw, pero también la lealtad, perseverancia y eres justa por lo que también puedes ir a Hufflepuff y la valentía, temple y osadía para ir a Gryffindor así que eres una persona difícil de seleccionar_

_-puede enviarme a Gryffindor- pensó Hermione _

_-tienes razón pero ¿serás comprendida por los Gryffindors por tu amor al estudio? ¿Respetaran tu perseverancia y te ayudaran a aplicar la justicia?_

_-entonces ¿Por qué no Slytherin?- pensó Hermione exasperada_

_-tienes astucia pero en esa casa jamás serás comprendida, tu valor al siquiera pensarlo es algo que hay que reconocer_

_-entonces envíeme a Gryffindor, podre defender mis ideales con ellos, se valerme por mi misma y soportar las burlas _

_-tu primo fue a Ravenclaw ¿Por qué no quieres estar con él? Toda tu familia ha estado en esa casa_

_-si pero allí son demasiado analíticos y teóricos, hay veces que la valentía y el espíritu aventurero son mejores maestros para la vida- pensó la niña_

_-en eso podrías tener razón ¿entonces me pides que te envié a Gryffindor?- le respondió el sombrero seleccionador_

_-si no es mucha molestia prefiero estar en Gryffindor- pensó Hermione cansada de esa discusión sin sentido_

_-está bien, tu ganas espero te vaya bien en _¡GRYFFINDOR!- termino de gritar el sombrero seleccionador, Hermione se levanto contenta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los valientes la que estallo en aplausos por su nueva compañera

La selección continúo hasta llegar el turno de Draco quien después de oír su nombre se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero

_-es bueno volver a ver a un Malfoy después de tanto- escucho Draco en su cabeza_

_-¿me selecciona ya a Slytherin?- pensó Draco exasperado ya quería ir a sentarse_

_-¿estás seguro de que esa es tu casa? Tienes todas las cualidades pero también eres más valiente de lo que te imaginas- le susurro el sombrero_

_-deseo estar en Slytherin, esa valentía me servirá para estar bien en esa casa, debo estar en Slytherin, lo demás ya lo solucionare- pensó Draco y era cierto debía estar en la casa de las serpientes o su padre se molestaría_

-¡SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero seleccionador después de leer bien la mente de Draco Malfoy quien se fue a sentar junto con Crabbe y Goyle

Después de eso siguió la selección, Nott y Parkinson también fueron a Slytherin y llegaba el turno de Harry quien se coloco el sombrero

_-otro caso especial- dijo el sombrero después de unos momentos de silencio_

_-¿especial?- pensó Harry al oírlo_

_-caballeroso, valiente e osado como todo buen Gryffindor pero con un gran potencial y astucia dignas de todo Slytherin sin dejar de mencionar una gran inteligencia, aunque toda tu familia es Gryffindor, en Slytherin puedes tener acceso a todas las herramientas para ser un gran mago- _

_-deseo estar en Gryffindor- pensó Harry –ponme en Gryffindor, envíame a Gryffindor- era todo lo que pensaba _

_-sabes lo que quieres, está bien _-¡GRYFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero para que toda la mesa de Gryffindor soltara aplausos y gritos de jubilo

Harry se dirigió a esa mesa y se sentó junto con Hermione quien le tenía el lugar guardado

-qué bueno que quedamos nosotros dos juntos- le dijo Hermione

-sí, aunque es una lástima que Draco haya tenido que ir a Slytherin, lo bueno es que según se nos tocan muchas clases con ellos así que allí podremos verlo- le contesto Harry antes de volver su atención a la selección, ya casi iban terminando, al rato Gryffindor celebro la llegada de un nuevo Weasley, quien se sentó a la par de Harry, quien después de aplaudir por ello concentro su atención en Hermione quien en ese momento hacia planes de ir a la biblioteca el primer fin de semana

-tenemos que ir a leer Harry, espero poder conseguir algo sobre transformaciones y encantamientos avanzados- le decía bastante entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de tener tantos libros a su disposición

-tienes razón tenemos que leer, aunque a mí en realidad la clase que me preocupa es pociones- le dijo Harry

-y eso ¿Por qué? Dijiste que tu mama es buena en esa materia, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable y no hayas aprovechado a aprender algo de ella- le medio reprendió Hermione como hermana mayor encargada

-si me enseño mucho, pero el profesor Snape no es lo que se dice la persona más dulce y comprensiva y menos si te apellidas Potter y vas a Gryffindor- le contesto

-¿y eso como por qué?- le pregunto curiosa la niña

-el profesor Snape y mi padre, padrino y tío eran enemigos en la escuela, mi padre le gasto junto con mi padrino muchas bromas pesadas durante los 7 años que duró el colegio y por si fuera poco, según él mi padre le prohibió a mi madre hablarle- le relato en tono bajo a Hermione, no le causaba mucha gracia todo lo que le habían hecho a Snape, pero eso no quería decir que lo pregonara por todo el colegio que sentía cierta simpatía por quejicus

Sin darse cuenta la selección había terminado y Dumbledore había empezado con su discurso de bienvenida y prevención sobre no entrar al bosque prohibido al cual ni Hermione ni Harry habían puesto atención, la niña pues ya sabía que no debía entrar allí y Harry ya planeaba la primera excursión hacia el bosque para fin de año para hablar con un centauro

-Harry bienvenido- le saludo un chico que se sentó entre él y Ron

-es bueno saber que el heredero de los merodeadores al fin se une a nuestra mesa- le dijo otro chico igual del lado de Hermione

-y ¿ustedes son?- dijo Harry molesto por la interrupción de sus alimentos y más porque estos supieran quienes eran sus familiares

-yo soy Fred- le dijo el del lado de Ron

-yo soy George- le dijo el del lado de Hermione

-somos los gemelos Weasley- dijeron al mismo tiempo –los mayores bromistas en esta época en el castillo- continuo Fred –y los mejores golpeadores que Gryffindor ha tenido en los últimos 30 años- continuo George su presentación

-un gusto- contesto Harry –ella es Hermione- señalo a la niña ¿podrías devolverle su lugar George?- dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo

-oh claro un gusto bella dama- dijo George besándole el dorso de la mano

-disculpe la impertinencia de mi gemelo señorita- dijo Fred presentándose al igual que su hermano besando su mano ligeramente

-no hay problema, un gusto conocerlos- dijo Hermione un poco sonrosada por las atenciones de esos chicos

-ahora tengo una duda- dijo Harry –de ¿Dónde saben quién es mi padre y familia?- pregunto

-eso es fácil- empezó Fred

-veras Harry, hay cosas que para personas como nosotros que nos gustan las bromas y la aventura se nos son debeladas- continuo George

-entre ellas que durante un castigo con Filch menciono a los merodeadores- prosiguió Fred

-en otro castigo, esta vez con el profesor Snape, nos puso a ver los archiveros de los castigos y a ordenarlos por personas que más registro tuvieran y allí encontramos quienes eran los merodeadores- dijo George

-y todas las graciosas bromas que le hicieron a Snape- dijo divertido Fred

-ya les he dicho que lo que ustedes y ellos hacían no es divertido y menos cuando ponen en peligro la vida de las demás personas- dijo otro pelirrojo, más serio, más alto y pecoso y con lentes

-oh vamos Percy toda broma que le hayan gastado a Snape es buena- dijo Ron entrando por primera vez a la conversación

-bueno si saben quienes son mis familiares sigo sin entender ¿Qué es lo que desean conmigo?- demasiados pelirrojos hablando de su familia no es algo que le agradara a Harry y menos delante de todo el comedor,

-invitarte a merodear con nosotros- dijeron tranquilamente ambos gemelos

-lamento decepcionarlos pero yo no soy como mi padrino, eso de las bromas crueles no va conmigo, tampoco como mi padre para andar burlándome de la gente que no conozco solo por ser diferentes- dijo bastante serio, Hermione no lo había visto tan serio desde que lo conocía, ni cuando hablo de sus habilidades

-oh vamos Harry no seas tan aburrido, solo es un poco de diversión- le dijo Fred

-no se preocupen por mi diversión, la verdad es que estoy seguro que a su momento la encontrare, además en este momento lo único que realmente me interesa es demostrarle a Snape que no soy como mi padre para que no la lleve contra mi todo lo que me queda en este castillo- dijo antes de continuar con su cena

Los pelirrojos se quedaron viéndolo como si fuera un extraterrestre, Hermione le sonrió y siguió con su cena, Percy le dio una palmadita en la espalda para demostrarle que apoyaba su decisión, los gemelos se fueron a sentar a donde estaban antes y Ron lo vio con mala cara por un segundo y después continúo con su comida

Después del banquete Percy los guio hacia la sala común, fueron a sus habitaciones pero tanto Harry como Hermione bajaron rápido para irse a sentar cerca de la chimenea

-¿Por qué fuiste tan cortante con los gemelos?- pregunto Hermione cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella –es decir estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, no pienses lo contrario, pero no veo el porqué contestar tan cortante- prosiguió al ver el silencio de su amigo

-me gusta bromear y gastar bromas, me llevo muy bien con los merodeadores y con toda la gente pero hay cosas que no me gustan como el insultar o humillar a otros, por lo que no comparto muchas ideas con ellos, en la primaria tenía un compañero que humillaba a mi mejor amigo y este estuvo en depresión hasta que sus padres lo retiraron del colegio, no estoy de acuerdo con el bullying por lo que no me gusta lo que ellos le hicieron al profe, es obvio que esos gemelos son como era mi padre y sus amigos en la infancia yo ya vi lo que ese tipo de cosas pueden causar, cuando oí que decían que las bromas que le hicieron al profe mi padre y sus amigos recordé lo que el abusador le hacía a mi amigo y todo lo que este sufrió, no digo que el profe haya sido un santo como mi amigo porque sé que él también les hacia cosas a mi padre, pero de muchas cosas mi padre fue el culpable- dijo Harry viendo las llamas de la chimenea en voz tan baja que solo Hermione pudo escuchar

-siento eso Harry, tienes razón ninguna persona se merece que otra abuse de ella solo por ser diferente ¿entonces les hablaste así porque recordaste el sufrimiento de tu amigo?- pregunto Hermione

-en parte sí, pero también es porque le prometí a mi madre que le demostraría al profesor Snape que soy más como ella que como mi padre en ese sentido, mi madre disfrutaba de las bromas sanas entre amigos pero odiaba que mi padre fuera tan cruel y patán la mayor parte del tiempo, mi padre era muy inmaduro y mimado acostumbrado a tenerlo todo como cualquier pura sangre de su edad, no fue hasta finales de 6to año que se dio cuenta de su error y trato de enmendarlo, pero ya Snape lo odiaba y solo consiguió que mi madre le hiciera caso- le dijo Harry

Siguieron planeando lo que harían ese fin de semana, Hermione estaba muy emocionada de aprender cosas nuevas y Harry también pero no tanto como la niña.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala común los veían extraño, al principio hablaban en susurros y después empezaron a hablar más alto sobre lo mucho que tenían que investigar en la biblioteca el fin de semana y cosas que Harry le contaba sobre libros que había leído en su biblioteca familiar y ella sobre libros muggles ya algo entrada la noche se fueron a dormir acordando madrugar al día siguiente para ir a desayunar juntos y buscar a Draco.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin un niño rubio se encontraba rodeado por dos niños más y una niña

-es que en serio no entiendo ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de un mestizo y una sangre sucia?- decía la niña bastante seria

-no le digas así a Hermione, Pansy, puedes decirle Granger, o como quieras menos ese insulto- le dijo molesto el niño rubio

-pero Drake, esos niños son inferiores a nosotros- hablo por primera vez Theo

-son personas como ustedes y como yo, tienen tal vez un poco menos o un poco más de magia que nosotros pero eso no los hace menos personas- dijo Draco, a él jamás le gusto hacer de menos a las personas

-está bien como sea son personas y todo eso, pero no tienen nuestro estatus- dijo Blaise

-¿Cómo lo sabes Blaise, acaso conoces sus cuentas bancarias muggles y la de sus bóvedas en Gringotts?- dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos

-no, tienes razón no la conozco, pero tienen diferentes culturas y costumbres a las nuestras- dijo Blaise defendiéndose y sosteniéndole la mirada también al rubio

-los magos ingleses y los franceses también tienen diferentes costumbres y eso no evita que se lleven bien

-sí pero eso no viene del todo al caso- dijo Theo

-¿Por qué no? Hasta donde entiendo Blaise dijo que ellos tenían diferentes costumbres y cultura que la mía y por eso no debía hablarles ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el rubio viendo al castaño fijamente

-no te equivocas Drake, lo que en realidad los chicos y yo queremos decir es que ellos tienen mucha influencia de la cultura muggle y por lo tanto las buenas costumbres de los sangre pura se pierden en ellos, lo que no les permitiría entenderte y te podrían meter cosas raras a la cabeza además nuestras familias hacen buen uso de mucha magia que ellos consideran negra y peligrosa ¿eso no te traería problemas con ellos?- dijo Pansy quien al darse cuenta que los chicos no estaban consiguiendo buena respuesta del rubio se decidió a ser directa y fría, haciendo uso de toda la astucia que poseía

-en eso tienes razón Pansy- dijo Draco a su pesar –pero ellos si entienden el buen uso de la "magia negra", y respetan muchas tradiciones que uno pensaría ellos no conocerían, pero las conocen, ninguno de los dos cree que hablar parsel sea malo, saben que hay cosas que son importantes y que solo se logran con magia negra como una buena protección a una casa y muchos rituales

-¿Cómo podrían conocer todo eso?- dijo Theo sorprendido, los argumentos de los tres se habían terminado – ¡por Merlín Draco, la chica es una hija de muggles!- exclamo con un tono bastante sorprendido

-según sé los Potter eran sangre pura hasta que James, el padre de Harry, se enamoro de una hija de muggles- empezó a explicar –y dudo realmente que Hermione sea una simple hija de muggles- termino

-claro que lo es- dijo Pansy –hasta donde yo sé no hay ninguna familia sangre pura apellido Granger- continuo –y ustedes saben que mis padres conocen a toda la comunidad sangre pura de todo el continente, tú dices que es inglesa, por lo que no puede ser sangre pura

-jamás dije que fuera sangre pura, creo que es mestiza- explico Draco al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros entendió lo que él quiso decir

-¿quieres decir que crees que su madre si es bruja?- dijo Blaise volviendo a la conversación un poco sorprendido

-bingo Blaise al parecer decidiste poner tu mente a trabajar por un momento- dijo Draco con tono sarcástico, ese que solo utilizaba cuando estaba molesto y harto de alguien o como arma de defensa, mascara o para dañar u ofender

-como sea- dijo Theo interrumpiendo la contestación del italiano –si su madre es bruja ¿Por qué esconder quiénes son sus padres?- pregunto lo obvio

-no lo sé Theo, pero es claro que hasta que no se sienta cómoda en este lugar y tenga mucha confianza no nos lo dirá

-¿Por qué dejar que todos crean que eres hija de muggles, sabiendo que eso provocara que te ofendan, hieran o humillen si puedes ahorrártelo diciendo de que familia provienes?- pregunto Pansy, para quien todo eso era una estupidez, para ella las familias y estatus de sangre eran muy importante, estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los demás basándose en esos factores, pero ahora no sabía cómo tratar a Granger, si era mestiza podían haber varios tratos, los traidores de sangre que estaban a favor de traer costumbres muggles al mundo mágico, los que provenían de familias adineradas y los que provenían de familias antiguas ¿Qué tipo de mestizo era Granger?

-por donde lo veas es tonto- dijo Theo

-no le encuentro ningún sentido- dijo Blaise

-no les pedí que le encontraran sentido a la situación- dijo Draco cortante –mucho menos que lo entiendan, ellos son mis amigos, les tengo confianza y me ganare la de ellos para saber la respuesta, cuando la sepa no se las diré a no ser que sea Hermione quien se sienta a gusto con ustedes y se los diga o me de permiso de decirlo- dijo Draco decidido

-está bien dragón, la amistad de Granger no es que me interese mucho, pero si para ti es importante tienes mi palabra de que no me meteré en tus decisiones- dijo Pansy dándose por vencido, Draco era alguien a quien ella le tenía cariño y confianza, y si él confiaba en esos mestizos ella confiaría en las decisiones de Draco

-no esperaba menos de ti Pansy- dijo Draco con un tono menos duro y más cariñoso

-está bien Draco Malfoy si tu quieres ser amigo de ellos, tienes todo el derecho de serlo solo ten cuidado de no hablar muchos secretos de Slytherin no queremos que los Gryffindors sepan nuestras debilidades- dijo Theo

-no pensaba hacerlo Nott, la sola mención de dicha atrocidad me ofende- dijo Draco de nuevo con su tono duro y cortante arrastrando las palabras

-cuentas con mi apoyo dragón- dijo Blaise dándole una palmadita en la espalda mientras se dirigía a su habitación

La ventaja de las habitaciones de Slytherin era de que solo compartían entre tres la habitación a Draco le toco con Theo y Blaise, mientras que las niñas solo iban de dos en dos por lo que a Pansy le toco con Millicent Bulstrode.

Los Gryffindor no corrían la misma suerte, Harry tenía que compartir habitación con todos los chicos de su grado quienes se presentaron como Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley a quien ya conocía de antes, Seamus era un mestizo de cabello color arena, blanco bastante amable, Dean era hijo de muggles, piel morena obscura y cabello negro colocho, Neville era un niño algo gordito de una de las familias más antiguas de magos piel blanca y pelo negro un poco tímido a quien ya había visto en algunas ocasiones, los padres de ambos eran Aurores, el padre de Neville era el actual jefe de ese departamento en el ministerio y era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Hermione tenía que compartir su habitación con Parvarti Patil, una hindú sangre pura no muy amable y con Lavender Brown una chica blanca de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado que tampoco era muy amable con ella, pero no era algo que fuera a importarle mucho, era algo que ya se esperaba las niñas de su edad nunca la habían tratado bien, pues no era como ellas, a ella le gustaba leer y estudiar mientras que las demás lo único que leían eran las revistas de moda y esas cosas.

Al día siguiente tanto Harry como Hermione se levantaron temprano para desayunar, cuando llegaron al gran comedor, este estaba casi vacio, en su casa solo habían cinco personas, entre ellas estaba Percy su prefecto, quien al verlos llegar les entrego su horario

Su primera clase era pociones con Slytherin, Harry se puso nervioso, no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a Snape tan pronto, pero él era valiente y lo enfrentaría como mejor pudiera, o eso fue lo que le dijo Hermione para calmarlo, lo único bueno es que verían a Draco

Justo como se lo esperaba Snape le hizo muchas preguntas a él las cuales gracias a que era precavido y sabia a que se enfrentaba contesto correctamente y sin amedrentarse por la mirada o el tono del profesor, lamentablemente Gryffindor perdió sus primeros 20 puntos gracias a que Ron hizo un comentario sarcástico por lo bajo y Snape lo escucho y porque Neville se equivoco al final de su poción y esta salió mal, Draco los saludo a la salida de la clase y se fueron juntos a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras

-¿Qué tal su primera noche en las alturas?- dijo Draco alegre molestándolos por dormir en lo alto de una torre

-mucho más cálida y tranquila que en las mazmorras- le contesto Harry y los tres se rieron

-la verdad estuvo muy bien, gracias por preguntar Draco- dijo Hermione -¿Qué tal las mazmorras, no hace mucho frio?- le pregunto preocupada

-la verdad si hace un poco, pero tenemos chimeneas y encantamientos de calefacción que nos mantienen a salvo de hipotermia no te preocupes- le contesto Draco, todavía no se acostumbraba a que alguien aparte de su familia se preocupara sobre cómo estaba o si no pasaba frio

-es bueno saber que tienen como obtener calor, lástima que la clase de pociones no los tiene- dijo Harry

-si es una lástima- dijo Draco y en eso se acordó -¿Por qué el profesor Snape se comporto así contigo Harry?- le pregunto curioso, su padrino no solía ser tan duro ni tomarla contra alguien a la primera, con Weasley había sido por sus comentarios abusivos y con Longbottom por echar a perder tan fácil poción pero ¿Por qué con Harry? Eran sus dudas

-mi padre fue malo con él en la escuela- fue la respuesta que le dio Harry –por lo que decidió que a pesar de que mi madre fue una de sus únicas amigas en esta escuela, yo debía pagarle las ofensas de mi padre y sus amigos hacia él- continuo tranquilo como quien habla del clima y no de algo injusto, las cosas que hacen los padres no tienen porque pagarlas los hijos, aunque Draco sabía que la vida no siempre es justa

-jamás pensé que mi padrino fuera tan infantil- contesto Draco

-¿tu padrino?- pregunto Hermione asombrada

-si el profesor Snape es mi padrino, él y mi padre se hicieron amigos cuando Severus estaba en segundo y mi padre estaba en séptimo año y siguieron la amistad hasta hoy en día, por lo que es mi padrino, además así me tiene alguien de confianza en observación mientras estoy aquí.

-vaya jamás me lo imagine- dijo Harry asombrado

-pero ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido tu padre con él como para que se desquite contigo?- dijo Draco que aun no entendía esa situación

-solo digamos que entre mi padrino y mi padre le gastaron muchas bromas pesadas y le ponían apodos tontos, mi padre muchas de esas veces trataba de impresionar a mi madre, sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de esas veces lo único que conseguía era molestarla más, no fue hasta sexto año en que mi padre maduro lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado cruel, aun no se que fue exactamente lo que paso, solo sé que tu padrino estuvo en peligro- le dijo explicando lo que sabía –no te preocupes, yo sabía lo que me esperaba con el profesor Snape por lo que me he esforzado los últimos dos años en mejorar en pociones para impedir que me repruebe, si quiero ser auror o medimago necesito tener mi éxtasis en pociones

-es muy bueno que te apliques, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela uno no es ahijado del mejor pocionista de Londres y es malo en esa clase ¿o sí?

-oye mi madre también es una de las mejores

-cierto, en algunas cosas mi padrino admira a tu madre por eso es que aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no te respeta o al menos deja de intentar humillarte si sabe quién es tu madre?- dijo Draco quien aun no entendía el comportamiento de su padrino, el odio que Severus sentía por Gryffindor era normal, era parte de la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tan legendaria en el colegio, pero esto iba más allá

-supongo que el desprecio hacia mi padre es mayor que su admiración y respeto hacia mi madre y que el hecho de que soy casi una copia exacta de mi padre cuando se conocieron tampoco ayuda ¿o sí?

Toda esta conversación la llevaban en susurros solo entendibles para ellos tres, los demás estudiantes se les quedaban viendo como si fueran extraterrestres, no era para nada normal que dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin caminaran por los pasillos hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida y menos si el Slytherin era un Malfoy, de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de toda la historia.

-no se si no se han dado cuenta pero todos nos ven como marcianos- dijo Hermione a sus dos amigos

-eso es por la rivalidad de las casas Mione- le dijo Harry

-lo se pero no por saberlo es más llevadero ¿o sí?- le contesto ella

-no, no es más llevadero, pero debes aprender a ignorar las miradas inquisitivas o juzgonas, la gente que se mete en tu vida sin ser invitada lo hace solo porque su vida es tan aburrida y sin sentido que necesita meterse en lo ajeno para tener algo de entretención- le dijo Draco viendo a todos como si fueran seres inferiores y con un tono más alto para que todos lo oyeran

-Drake tiene razón Mione, ignoralos no valen la pena y su opinión es irrelevante- dijo Harry abrazando a la chica por los hombros, mientras que Draco le pasaba un brazo por la espalda para llevarla entre los dos al aula de defensa

-tienen razón, pobres ingenuos que son incapaces de ver más allá de lo que una tonta historia y rivalidad entre dos personas que hace muchos siglos fallecieron, eso es ser tonto- dijo Hermione pasando un brazo por la espalda de cada uno de sus amigos para reanudar en paso

Llegaron a la clase y entraron los tres al mismo tiempo dejando sin palabras a los que ya se encontraban allí, el profesor Quirrell acababa de llegar, era una persona con el cabello a rapa y un tanto nervioso pero que se supo desenvolver en la clase, después de esa clase tuvieron el almuerzo en el que se separaron al fin los tres amigos para ir a sus mesas

Los Slytherin ya se habían resignado y aceptaron que si un Malfoy confiaba en ese par de Gryffindors era porque eran de confianza, pero los leones estaban aun muy molestos por dicha camaradería entre estos dos y la serpiente, pero ni Harry ni Hermione les prestaron atención a las miradas de reproche, el primero en hablarles fue Neville quien para romper el hielo les pregunto si iban a empezar a hacer la tarea esa tarde para ver si le ayudaban con la de pociones, a lo que ambos después de una mirada respondieron que lo esperaban a las cuatro en la biblioteca, después Seamus y Dean le hablaron a Harry sobre lo bien que manejaba defensa y a Hermione sobre lo mucho que sabía, eran temas triviales pero ambos tomaron eso como que a ellos realmente no les importaba su amistad con el rubio.

Después del almuerzo tuvieron transformaciones donde Hermione resulto ser realmente buena, después en encantamientos tanto Harry como Hermione fueron los primeros en hacer levitar su pluma y bastante alto, Draco les siguió casi al mismo tiempo, había observado a precisión los movimientos de la muñeca de ambos y le había resultado.

Después de clases Draco, Harry, Hermione y Neville se reunieron en la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes, todo fue muy respetuoso entre Neville y Draco y trabajaron en equipo para terminar rápido para poder ir a cenar.

Así fueron pasando los días en todas las clases que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían se hizo común que el trió de amigos se hablara o entraran juntos y también era común verlos después de clases haciendo las tareas o en las orillas del lago recostados en un árbol cercano charlando de clases, infancias y gustos o simplemente observando el atardecer, los fines de semana si no tenían tarea leían un poco en la biblioteca y si el clima era bueno pasaban las tardes paseando por los terrenos del castillo.

Snape ya no molestaba tanto a Harry pues se había dado cuenta de que era bueno y se esforzaba, cosa que James jamás había hecho, eso no quería decir que no lo siguiera presionando, o demostrándole su desprecio, pero Harry se controlaba, no deseaba ser castigado antes de navidad o que le enviaran una nota a su madre, eso solo significaría que sería regañado o castigado por ella en vacaciones y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Ese día les tocaba la primer clase de vuelo, algo que Draco y Harry manejaban a la perfección, pero Hermione no, por lo que ambos habían decidido mostrarle a la niña lo fácil y divertido que era volar para después poder jugar quidditch juntos, pero esta no entendía razones había leído quidditch a través de los tiempos para entender el vuelo y medidas de seguridad pero igual seguía teniendo sus reservas

Ese día a Neville le llego una lechuza de su casa que llevaba un paquete, al abrirlo descubrió que sus padres le habían enviado una recordadora para que así no olvidara hacer sus tareas o se pudiera acordar de que le faltaba algo.

Ya se encontraban en el campo de quidditch donde iban a recibir la clase, la profesora Hooch les explico lo que tenían que hacer, Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en lograr que su escoba los siguiera, Hermione no muy segura lo siguió intentando hasta que lo consiguió cuando empezaron a elevarse Neville no pudo mantener el control y su escoba se elevo mucho hasta que este perdió el control y se cayó, fracturándose la muñeca, por lo que la profesora se lo llevo a la enfermería, Draco encontró la recordadora de Neville y la recogió para tirársela a Harry desde la altura donde aun se encontraban, no estaban muy alto, pero si muy lejos, Harry se movió un poco para lograr atraparla y se la lanzo a Hermione lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta la atrapara

-vamos Hermione vuela veras que no pasa nada- la animo Draco al ver que ella permanecía estática

-vamos Mione tu puedes atraparla- la animaba Harry

Esta al ver que sus dos amigos la animaban se atrevió a moverse un poco hacia la derecha y recuperar la recordadora

-eso es Mione- dijo Draco –te dijimos que estarías bien y que la atraparías

-sí, pero no deberíamos hacerlo- dijo regresando a su posición –podríamos ganarnos un castigo por volar sin supervisión de la profesora

-oh vamos yo vuelo desde que tenía un año Mione, créeme cuando te digo que nada te pasara por elevarte un poco más y volar un poco rápido- le dijo Harry

-está bien, pero si nos castigan o me pasa algo sobre ustedes cae la responsabilidad- dijo seria la castaña

-te doy mi palabra de merodeador que nada te pasara- dijo solemne Harry

-creí que no querías ser merodeador

-¿bromeas? Que no quiera hacer bromas pesadas o humillar no quiere decir que no piense merodear- le dijo los tres se rieron mucho

Todos los presentes los observaban, un poco más elevados que el resto hablando casi a los gritos y lanzándose la recordadora de Neville que sin importar quién de los tres la tuviera se mantenía transparente, se perseguían los unos a los otros hasta que la profesora McGonagall llego

-Malfoy, Potter, Granger ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- dijo molesta –vengan inmediatamente para acá y síganme- dijo seria los tres niños la siguieron

_¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me quedo bastante largo, es como recompensa por haber tardado la vez pasada y porque no sé cuando podre volver a actualizar he empezado la universidad hoy y ya nos dejaron capítulos por leer, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, al no haber Voldemort muchas cosas cambian, decidí dejar a Quirrell como profesor solo que sin un ser en su nuca, ya ven que Draco ya sospecha que Hermione es mestiza, pero aun no sabe nada sobre su historia familiar, disculpen si Harry fue cortante con los gemelos, en general son dos personajes que me encantan, pero sobre lo que puse del abuso y humillación es más mi opinión que otra cosa, y pues si Harry fue criado por sus dos padres me imagino que es un poco más consciente y sabe porque Snape lo odia y es más listo puesto que se puso las pilas para no dejarse amedrentar, lo de la selección no sé si me quedo bien, espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo._

_Sé que soy mala al dejar el capitulo así pero aun no me decido en que hacer en esta ocasión ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿McGonagall los castigara de verdad? ¿Los llevara a hablar con Dumbledore y Snape? ¿Hablara con Wood? ¿Jugaran quidditch los tres o solo se ganaran un castigo que les durara hasta navidad?_

_Que tengan unos lindos días, nos leemos en sus reviews, mensajes privados y en la próxima actualización que será a la primera oportunidad que tenga cuídense mucho_


	7. Quidditch, Envidias y Fin Primer Año

_LO SIENTO, realmente lo siento, lamento esta enorme tardanza sin muchas excusas la verdad, pero dejare las explicaciones y asuntos a tratar para el final del capitulo, así que sin entretenerlos más aquí los dejo con el 6° capitulo _

**Capitulo 6: De Quidditch, envidias y fin del primer año**

Malfoy, Potter, Granger ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Vengan inmediatamente para acá- grito la profesora McGonagall asustando a los tres amigos quienes descendieron de sus escobas y llegaron a donde esta se encontraba –síganme- fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar al castillo

Todos los demás alumnos se quedaron mudos durante un rato hasta que algunos se empezaron a reír Ronald estaba feliz de que fueran a castigar esos tres que tan mal se habían portado con él, mientras que otros como algunos Slytherin's que le tenían algo de cariño a Draco se preocuparon los castigos de la profesora McGonagall eran ejemplares.

Los niños iban muy callados y abrazados detrás de la profesora quien les llevaba hasta su oficina, antes de llegar se encontraron con una alumna de Ravenclaw de segundo año a quien le pidió que fuera donde el profesor Snape y le pidiera que llegara a su oficina, Draco tembló cuando oyó que iban a llamar a su padrino, Hermione reforzó el abrazo en su espalda y Harry le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la profesora esta hizo aparecer sillas para ellos y estos se sentaron frente a su escritorio, esperaron a que llegara el profesor Snape y les confisco la recordadora.

¿me mando a llamar minerva?- dijo este con su habitual tono seco e indiferente al entrar por la puerta

si Severus, veras estos tres alumnos fueron encontrados volando y lanzándose esta recordadora la profesora Hooch no estaba- fue lo que le dijo

y supongo que quiere que castigue al señor Malfoy o me equivoco- dijo serio, le molestaba esa amistad que su ahijado tenia con Potter y Granger, pero este le había dicho que eran de confianza y le agradaban (lo cual era extraño de por sí) así que ya nada podía hacer

la verdad Severus, es que los tres vuelan muy bien y son muy buenos cazando y buscando objetos- le dijo con una mirada significativa –pero lo dejo a tu criterio que decidas hacer con el señor Malfoy- le dijo

sugieres lo que creo o me he confundido ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Severus mostrando por una vez su intriga hacia el actuar Minerva

han roto muchas reglas lo sé y merecen un castigo pero ¿Por qué no reconocer su talento? Puede que sea algo bueno ¿no?- le dijo alzando una ceja

tal vez- dijo secamente Snape –pero eso aun no contesta mi pregunta minerva ¿pretendes ayudar a tu rival?- dijo irónico

somos catedráticos de todos los alumnos en primer lugar y la equidad en el trato es el primer paso para la integración de las casas y eso es lo que durante los últimos años hemos perseguido y si podemos ayudar a nuestros alumnos a entender el concepto de igualdad y a llevarnos y comprendernos entre todos considero que les ayudaremos más a vivir en el mundo real, por eso lo hago Severus- le dijo severa

veo tu punto, lo pensare pero ¿Qué harás con tus alumnos?- le dijo indagando, si ella decidía hacer lo que le había sugerido muy indirectamente, él tendría que hacerlo, no podía permitirse que su casa fuera menos que los leones, aunque poner a Draco para enfrentarse a Potter sería bastante disconforme pues estos eran amigos.

si sugiero algo es porque pienso seguir mi propio concejo ¿no crees Severus?- le dijo Minerva seria

por supuesto, no esperaría menos de ti Minerva- le dijo y después de una inclinación de cabeza se giro hacia Draco –señor Malfoy si es tan amable de seguirme tenemos cosas que arreglar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta e irse

Draco estaba tanto o más nervioso que Harry y Mione, no habían entendido nada de lo discutido en tono bajo y en clave de sus profesores, después de una mirada entre sus amigos se levanto para seguir a su padrino hacia las mazmorras

Harry y Hermione siguieron sentados frente a la jefa de su casa esperando el regaño tomados de la mano y preocupados por Draco, a él le había tocado lo peor, enfrentar a Snape solo, por muy su padrino que fuera él les había contado que también era duro con él por su bien y temían lo que este le diría o hiciera

-son consientes de que lo que hicieron en el campo de quidditch estuvo mal, no solo desafiaron la autoridad de la instructora de vuelo al desobedecer sus ordenes sino que arriesgaron sus vidas y las de sus compañeros al lanzarse esta recordadora que por cierto tampoco es de ustedes, sino que del señor Longbottom y rompieron muchas más reglas ¿verdad?- les dijo con tono y mirada severa viéndolos alternadamente de uno a otro, ninguno le pudo mantener la mirada sino que terminaron viéndose las manos

-si profesora- dijeron al unisonó

-estoy esperando una explicación no solo una afirmación jovencitos

-yo nunca había volado, tenía miedo, y estaba muy nerviosa, así que Draco y Harry al verme temblar y tan insegura de mi misma

-algo muy extraño en Hermione- interrumpió Harry

-ellos decidieron ayudarme a perder el miedo- concluyo Hermione sin hacer caso a la interrupción de Harry

-¿decidieron ayudarla a perder el miedo a volar retándola a atrapar la recordadora y volando cada vez más alto arriesgándose a que se cayera y su miedo incrementara?- dijo minerva viendo a Harry fijamente

-en realidad no consideramos la parte de que se cayera de la escoba, a propósito la hicimos tomar la escoba más segura de todas las que tenían en el campo, pues era la primera vez que montaría una, además Draco le coloco disimuladamente un hechizo anti caída, no pensaría usted que arriesgaríamos la vida de nuestra mejor amiga tan irresponsablemente ¿verdad?- explico Harry –aunque he de decir que la culpa es toda mía, yo le propuse a Draco hacer algo para que Mione le perdiera el miedo a volar así que si va a castigar a alguien que sea a mí y no a Hermione- concluyo había decidido que no podía permitir que castigaran a Hermione por su irresponsabilidad, bien podían esperar a vacaciones para enseñarle

-no profesora yo tengo parte de culpa, debí de convencerlos de que no era correcto hacerlo sabiendo que la profesora Hooch no estaba, no debí seguirles el juego, si lo castiga a él entonces también debe castigarme a mi- dijo Hermione segura ella no permitiría que Harry cargara con todas las responsabilidades sabiendo que si ella no hubiera sido tan insegura con respecto al vuelo ellos no se habrían arriesgado

-está muy bien que se quieran ayudar y debo decir que no me esperaba que alumnos de primer año fueran tan previsores señor Potter, me alegra ver que no se toma a la ligera el tema de la seguridad de la vida de su compañera y que acepten sus culpas- dijo McGonagall para luego pararse y salir a la puerta, llamo a un alumno de 4to que iba pasando por allí y le pidió que llamara al señor Wood urgentemente, luego regreso a sentarse

-bien como les iba diciendo, me es gratificante que ustedes se ayuden mutuamente a vencer miedos y que se lleven con sus compañeros de otras casas y los traten como iguales, eso es algo que hasta este momento no se ha dado salvo algunas excepciones que son muy escasas, la igualdad entre casas es algo que tanto el director como todos los catedráticos hemos buscado durante años así que los felicito por su amistad con el señor Malfoy, no dejen que los prejuicios los separen de esa amistad- les dijo

Los niños se quedaron muy confundidos, sabían que Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevaban y que la igualdad de casas a pesar de ser un tema muy tratado en cada discurso del director el resto del tiempo era tabú entre alumnos proclamando diferencias enormes, no se esperaban ser felicitados por su jefa de casa por confraternizar con el "enemigo" y menos cuando habían roto reglas y esperaban un castigo enorme

Alguien toco la puerta y después de que la profesora McGonagall permitiera el paso entro un alumno de 4to o 5to año de Gryffindor al que habían visto en la sala común pero al que nunca le habían hablado, aunque Harry sabía que estaba en el equipo de quidditch, por lo que su llegada lo desconcertó

-¿deseaba verme Profesora?- dijo amablemente después de ver a los niños que estaban sentados frente al escritorio pero viéndolo fijamente a él

-si Oliver, pasa siéntate- dijo conjurando otra silla para este a un lado del escritorio –te mande a llamar porque si mal no recuerdo este año el equipo está en aprietos por la falta de buenos jugadores ¿me equivoco?- le pregunto después de que este tomo lugar y la vio con cara interrogante

-está en lo correcto profesora, nuestro buscador se graduó el año pasado y planeaba hacer el próximo sábado las pruebas

-bueno me alegra decirte que te ahorrare el trabajo- le dijo la profesora viéndolo fijamente para luego volver a ver a Harry –el señor Potter al parecer tiene ese don innato que su padre poseía para volar y perseguir y si tengo bien entendido también tiene el tamaño y el peso para ser el titular de dicho puesto ¿me equivoco?

-¿él?- le pregunto incrédulo, minerva asintió exasperada –tiene toda la razón profesora pero es un alumno de primero- apunto lo obvio.

-lo se, pero por la victoria de Gryffindor bien se pueden hacer algunas excepciones de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

-totalmente de acuerdo- le dijo Wood sonriendo, él también ansiaba ganar a Slytherin.

Harry estaba mudo, se esperaba de todo menos que se le estuviera considerando para entrar al equipo de quidditch, su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él cuando se enterara.

-oh y también la señorita es muy buena, podría ser necesario un suplente siempre si vas a hacer pruebas para buscar suplentes por cualquier accidente que es lo que te sugerí hacer el año pasado debes de incluirla a ella en el puesto de cazadora o de buscadora como el señor Potter

-está bien profesora, chicos los espero el viernes después de clases en el campo de quidditch, si tienen posibilidades adquieran una escoba sino el equipo les dará una, lleguen preparados para mostrar todas sus habilidades tu para ver que tan bueno eres buscando la snitch- le dijo a Harry serio –y tu para ver en qué puesto quedarías mejor- le dijo a Hermione -¿puedo retirarme profesora? Tengo clase con el profesor Snape dentro de diez minutos- le dijo amablemente a la profesora, esta asintió y este salió después de una inclinación de cabeza hacia los otros tres

-bueno no queda más que decirles que se pongan a entrenar y den lo mejor de sí, necesitamos ganar la copa de quidditch este año, hace 6 años que Slytherin nos viene ganando y a pesar de que apoyo la integración de las casas deseo que ganemos y confió en que ustedes sabrán poner su grano de arena en la causa, vayan a clase, voy a estar recibiendo reportes de su rendimiento jovencitos, si me defraudan el castigo será ejemplar, ¿me he dado a entender?- les dijo severa aunque con una mirada esperanzada, realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado y que estos le dieran la victoria a su casa

Aun en shock los dos niños salieron del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, iban a formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, desde hace un siglo ningún alumno de primer año había formado parte de un equipo de quidditch y ahora ellos eran dos, fueron a su sala común como por inercia, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en el sillón habían tomado como propio desde la primera noche

-eres el nuevo buscador- asevero Hermione cuando por fin pudo asimilar todo lo acontecido en los últimos 45 minutos

-tú serás mi suplente o la nueva cazadora a partir del viernes- le siguió Harry

-¿crees que Draco esté bien?- dijo Hermione 15 minutos después cayendo en cuenta de que no sabían nada de Draco desde que este siguió a Snape hacia las mazmorras

-no lo sé, pero tampoco creo que Snape le haya hecho algo malo, no podía bajarle puntos pues es de su misma casa, ¿Qué castigo le podría poner? ¿Limpiar calderos manualmente? ¿Ordenar ingredientes desagradables? Lo peor que podría hacer es hablarle al señor Malfoy diciéndole la actitud rebelde y temeraria lo cual dudo que haga, Snape quiere a Draco y lo protege, si no fuera así el señor Malfoy ya hubiera venido a regañar a Draco por juntarse con nosotros- trato de calmarla, aunque a decir verdad él también estaba preocupado

Se quedaron cayados un momento pensando en Draco hasta que ambos se volvieron a ver el uno al otro y dijeron al unisonó

-vamos a buscarlo- se levantaron riéndose por su sincronía y salieron a paso veloz en busca de su amigo

Encontraron a Draco en las mazmorras, cerca de su sala común, lo jalaron y se metieron en un aula en desuso

-¿Qué te dijo Snape?- preguntaron los dos la ansiedad y preocupación impregnada en sus voces y en sus posturas

-después de un gran discurso sobre el buen comportamiento de un Slytherin y que debía de ser más cauto en próximas ocasiones para evitar ser encontrado por un profesor y en especial por la profesora McGonagall para evitar perder puntos a nuestra casa y hablo con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para decirle que tenía que hacerme una prueba para ser buscador y que si me encontraba un talento más que excepcional me metiera al equipo ¿a ustedes que les dijo la profesora McGonagall?- esta última pregunta demostrando su preocupación por si a sus amigos los habían castigado cuando a él le darían un puesto en el equipo

-lo mismo, solo que Harry ya es el nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch y a mi Oliver me evaluara para ser suplente de Harry o cazadora- le dijo Hermione en resumen, lo ultimo lo dijo preocupada, tenía muchas dudas que no expresaría abiertamente

-no te preocupes Mione lo haremos muy bien- dijo Draco, notando la preocupación de su amiga

-así es demostraremos a todos el porqué hicieron esta gran excepción a la regla al meter a 3 de primer año a jugar- dijo Harry feliz

-tienen razón, jugaremos y demostraremos de que estamos hechos, ustedes cuando jueguen contra otra casa ganaran y cuando se enfrenten disfrutaran y que gane el más ágil ¿verdad?- dijo esto último porque lo que le preocupaba era que el competir entre los dos dañara de algún modo su amistad –además gracias a ustedes le perdi el miedo a volar, hasta me relaje bastante, pero no es lo mismo jugar solo con algunas personas que ya estar en un equipo de quidditch

-exacto, jugaremos por diversión y que gane el mejor- dijo Harry, ambos niños se dieron la mano demostrando su de acuerdo con la aseveración –me alegra que le hayas perdido el miedo a volar Mione

-y sobre volar frente a todo el castillo, tu imagina que solo juegas con Harry y con migo y veras que te va súper, tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propones- le dijo Draco

-tienen razón, podremos hacerlo, ahora que les parece si nos vamos a estudiar, no quiero llevar tarea a casa para navidades- les dijo instándolos a ir a la biblioteca, se fueron felices y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días fueron pasando, los tres fueron aceptados en el equipo de su casa, Lucius estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo que había mandado a regalar al equipo de Slytherin escobas Nimbus 2000i, eran negras con una franja verde y una plateada en la parte donde se adherían las hebras al palo

Sirius y James no se habían quedado atrás, a Harry y a Hermione les habían mandado a hacer un modelo especial y único adecuado a sus necesidades y al resto del equipo les habían enviado escobas útiles para cada posición.

Con la mala suerte que el primer partido que se jugaría el segundo sábado de noviembre seria Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, los chicos habían estado entrenando mucho, Hermione a pesar de que no jugaría también había estado practicando mucho, no sabía cuando jugaría pero quería hacerlo bien.

Muy pocos sabían de que ellos jugarían, la mayoría estaba feliz por ellos pero uno de sus compañeros no lo estaba, Ron se encontraba muriendo de envidia, no solo porque ellos jugarían siendo de primer año sino también por las escobas que les dieron, él esperaba que obtuvieran un castigo ejemplar y tampoco entendía como era que sus hermanos estaban felices de tener a Potter y a Granger en el equipo cuando este los había tratado tan mal.

La envidia era una mala consejera y más si está acompañada de despecho, enojo y odio, lastimosamente eso era algo que a Ron Weasley no le habían enseñado o al menos jamás lo había entendido.

Dos días antes del partido de apertura Ron espero a que todos estuvieran ocupados en sus cosas para ir a donde sabia que el "trió loco" (como él había empezado a llamar a Potter, Granger y Malfoy) guardaban sus escobas y equipo de juego, había oído a sus hermanos decir que Granger y Potter habían decidido no guardar sus cosas donde los demás las guardaban y que en cambio habían tomado un armario desocupado que estaban en el centro del pasillo que dividía ambos vestidores y los conducía al campo de juego, eran como las 7 de la noche, todos estaban en el gran comedor y lo hacían a él en la sala común, pues había dicho que para allí iba pero nadie vio que se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a ese pasillo y localizo el armario, que para su sorpresa tenía una placa con los apellidos, posiciones y edades de los tres jugadores, sin esperara más intento abrirlo, pero tenía llave, algo que no se le había ocurrido que tendría, pero había estado practicando el Alohomora y fue lo que necesito para abrir el armario, cuando este se abrió lo primero que vio fueron las tres escobas colocadas simétricamente, en la pared del fondo, debajo de cada una estaba el uniforme y las botas de cada jugador bien doblados y en las puertas habían fotos de los tres juntos o en las que solo estaba uno, también habían guantes y lentes colgando cada artículo tenía el nombre de su dueño, en una gaveta que había debajo se encontraban todos los artículos de mantenimiento de escobas.

La voz de la envidia y el rencor le insto a hacer algo malo, realmente malo, tomo primero la escoba del Slytherin y aplicando toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz la golpeo contra la pared hasta que la quebró por la mitad, después hizo lo mismo con las otras dos escobas.

Sonriendo dejo los pedazos de escoba de nuevo en su lugar y cerro el armario, se fue con paso veloz hacia su sala común, esperando que aun no hubiera nadie y pensando en la sorpresa que se llevarían los tres niños al ver sus escobas destrozadas, así ya no podrían jugar y él se reiría de ellos como ellos se habían reído de él y de sus hermanos gemelos.

Al día siguiente tres niños se dirigían hacia los vestuarios del campo de quidditch para jugar por ultima vez antes del primer partido, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir el armario donde guardaban sus cosas encontraron sus escobas quebradas al igual que todos los artículos de mantenimiento estaban quebrados o se habían quebrado los frascos de cera.

Corriendo fueron hacia donde sabían encontrarían a su jefe de casa para informar de lo que había ocurrido, tanto McGonagall como Snape se mostraron indignados y molestos, habían visto que los tres niños eran buenos jugando y tenían esperanzas de ganar dignamente al fin, después de que les dijeron que encontrarían al culpable pero que mientras tanto mañana les tocaria que jugar con las escobas del colegio, cosa que a ninguno de los niños hizo gracia

Los tres se fueron al árbol a la orilla del lago donde les gustaba estar, Hermione puso un hechizo que seco el pasto de la escarcha que a mediados de noviembre empieza a anunciar el invierno y se sentaron

-no es justo ¿Quién podría odiarnos tanto como para hacer eso?- dijo Draco

-no pudieron ser Slytherin's para perjudicar a Gryffindor porque en ese caso hubieran dejado la tuya intacta- dijo Hermione racionalmente

-si pero tampoco creo que hayan sido Hufflepuff's o Ravenclaw's, no les hemos hecho nada a ninguno y ellos aun no saben que nosotros jugaremos- dijo Harry analizando las cosas

-eso solo deja por descarte a alguien de nuestra casa- dijo Hermione triste -¿Quién podría odiarnos tanto de nuestra propia casa, Harry?- dijo en un susurro triste, estaba al borde del llanto, le habían partido su escoba, el primer regalo que había recibido en su vida de alguien que no fuera de su familia

-eso no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos y lo haremos pagar, no te preocupes Mione- dijo Draco

-por el momento creo que deberíamos de ir a escribir una carta- dijo Harry parándose

-¿escribir una carta? ¿A Quién le piensas escribir una carta en este momento?- le cuestiono Draco

-a mi padre por supuesto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –no se ustedes pero yo no pienso jugar con las escobas del colegio, le iré a solicitar que mañana que viene a verme jugar traiga las tres mejores escobas que sea capaz de conseguir- dijo resueltamente

-tienes razón, como no lo pensé antes, tu padre tiene acciones en la venta de escobas- dijo Draco sonriendo feliz

-es cierto, pero dile que yo pienso pagársela, no puedo creer que haya permitido que dañaran la primera que él me regalo- dijo Hermione

-¿pagarla? Para nada, eso jamás, no es tu culpa lo que le paso a tu primer escoba, nadie te culpa, en todo caso mis padres estarán tan indignados que a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido esa terrible idea de dañar tu escoba, ya le tengo lastima, mi madre la tomara contra él o ella y terminara llorando como bebe al que le quitan su juguete favorito- dijo Harry sonriendo malignamente al recordar el carácter de su madre, nadie se metía con la familia de Lily Potter o con los amigos de su hijo sin terminar llorando, la mujer tenía un galio y un temple protector que daba miedo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Draco preocupado

-mi madre es muy sobre protectora con los suyos y si ustedes son mis mejores amigos, son como sus hijos adoptivos aunque no los conozca, mañana cuando venga buscara al culpable hasta por debajo de las piedras y le gritara todas sus verdades a la cara hasta que lo haga llorar- dijo Harry

-¿tan así es?- dijo Mione que al oír eso empezó a sentir lástima por el culpable

-sí, cuando se entero que mi amigo de la primaria era víctima de bullying por varios niños mayores, llego al colegio tan indignada y le grito tanto a los niños y a las maestras por no hacer nada que hasta el día de hoy la directora y mi maestra tiemblan cuando la ven- les conto –por el momento mejor vamos a enviar esa carta ya mañana sabremos quien sufrirá la ira de Lily Evans Potter

Los tres niños se fueron a la lechucería donde escribieron la carta a los señores Potter contándoles a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido y después la enviaron con Hedwig

Dado que no pudieron practicar por ultima vez se fueron a la biblioteca a leer un poco antes de ir a cenar, durante la cual Draco se sentó por primera vez en la mesa de Gryffindor

-chicos es cierto lo que dijo Oliver- pregunto George Weasley cuando los vio sentarse frente a él y su hermano

-depende de que haya dicho- les dijo Hermione

-que algún idiota fue a quebrarles las escobas y que mañana jugaran con las del colegio- contesto Fred

-la primera parte es cierta, y estoy sintiendo mucha lastima por el culpable- dijo Draco

-¿y lo segundo no es cierto?- pregunto Oliver llegando y viéndolos esperanzado, las escobas del colegio eran muy obsoletas y nadie jugaba bien con ellas y menos los buscadores, aunque estarían en igualdad de condiciones, ambos buscadores tendrían que jugar con una mal escoba, no era ese el chiste tampoco

Ron escuchaba de lejos la conversación riéndose internamente de las desgracias del trió

-mañana lo sabrás Oliver- dijo Harry –solo ten en cuenta que nadie deja en vergüenza a un Potter ni a sus amigos

-lo único que les debe de importar es que el partido de mañana será 100% justo- dijo Draco

-por supuesto- dijo Harry –mis padres no permitirían que fuera de otro modo

-yo ya estoy sintiendo lastima por el que les hizo eso a nuestras escobas- dijo Draco

-si yo también- dijo Hermione –con eso de que van a venir nuestros padres, más el padrino de Harry, solo Merlín sabe lo que nuestras madres son capaces de hacer- dijo para luego estremecerse

Los otros miembros del equipo se quedaron callados asimilando la información hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo

-¿tus padres también vendrán?- dijo George extrañado

-¿no son muggles ellos?- pregunto Fred

-yo nunca dije que fuera hija de muggles, Weasley- dijo Hermione molesta –quienes asumieron eso fueron todos ustedes,

-así que no eres hija de muggles ¿eres mestiza?- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-eso es algo que no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes y yo no tengo porque estarles explicando nada, si me disculpan tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea- dijo levantándose e yéndose hacia la puerta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Draco hablo

-vuelvan a hacer un comentario sobre la familia de Hermione y créanme conocerán quien es Draco Malfoy- dijo para después levantarse y seguir a su amiga

-y lo que es aun peor conocerán quienes son los Potter- dijo Harry para después seguir a sus amigos, odiaba que trataran así a Mione y que todos hubieran asumido que era hija de muggles, él sospechaba que la madre de su amiga era bruja, de hecho debía ser así, ella sabía mucho sobre el mundo mágico desde antes de su primer encuentro en el zoológico

Cuando Draco alcanzo a Hermione está ya iba subiendo las escaleras para la torre de Gryffindor, Harry venia unos pasos tras él, Hermione se detuvo a esperarlos, sabía que a ellos sí tendría que explicarles todo.

Los guio hacia un salón del tercer piso en el que a veces se juntaban a estudiar y se sentó en un escritorio del frente, ellos la siguieron y jalaron un escritorio para ponerlo frente al de ella y así verse cara a cara

-mi madre viene de una familia de magos sangre pura- fue lo primero que dijo

-lo suponíamos- contestaron ellos

-pero mi madre es squib- dijo, eso sí que no se lo esperaban ninguno –es por eso que mis abuelos se fueron a vivir a un barrio muggle para que ella no se sintiera marginada por la sociedad mágica, mi tío estudio en Hogwarts, pero ella estudio en una de las mejores escuelas muggles de ese entonces, cuando se graduó, estudio en la universidad muggle para odontóloga, allí conoció a mi padre, primero fueron los mejores amigos, y cuando estaban en el tercer año, mi madre le conto la verdad sobre su familia, a mi padre le costó un mes asimilar toda la información y todo volvió a la normalidad, cuando terminaron la carrera, se tomaron un año para conocer el país, allí se hicieron novios y después de que pusieron su clínica y les iba bien se casaron, después me tuvieron a mí, pero fui criada como muggle la mayor parte del tiempo, iba cada 15 días a visitar a mis abuelos maternos y ellos me contaban historias sobre el mundo mágico, mi primo (que tiene la misma edad que yo) y yo nos llevamos muy bien pero no somos muy unidos- termino

-¿entonces tienes un primo y estudia aquí?- pregunto Draco

-sí, está en Ravenclaw, se llama Terry Boot- dijo

-¿eres sobrina del medimago Boot y la auror Boot?- dijo Harry

-sí, pero mi tía murió hace mucho ¿Cómo la conoces?- le pregunto inquisitiva

-mi padre era su compañero de misión, cuando falleció, mi padre aun se culpa por lo ocurrido ese día- dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-¿es por eso que dejo el cuerpo de Aurores?- le pregunto Draco

-sí, pero en casa ya nadie habla de eso y tu tío fue el medimago de mi familia hasta ese año- dijo Harry

-en casa tampoco nadie habla ya de ese fatídico día- concordó Hermione

-¿Por qué no nos contaste lo de tu familia antes Mione?- pregunto Draco tratando de salir de ese tema, tal parecía que ninguno de los otros dos niños quería hablar sobre el caso de la auror Boot

-decidí que no dejaría que la condición de mi familia me trajera o quitara amigos, que quería estar segura que las personas que se hacían mis amigas fueran porque yo les agradara o porque realmente me apreciaban y no porque mi familia fuera quien es

-¿por eso dejaste que todos creyéramos que eras hija de muggles?- le dijo Harry

-ustedes ya sospechaban desde hace mucho que no era hija de muggles y son ustedes los que me importan, lo que el resto piense me resbala- dijo Hermione segura –al principio estaba insegura pero ustedes me ayudaron a ver que el pasado familiar o lo que los demás pensaran no tenía valor, que solo importaba lo que las personas que yo quiero y que me quieren piensen de mi, a los demás los puedo ignorar- concluyo

-gracias por contárnoslo, Mione y por considerarnos importantes en tu vida, ustedes también son muy importantes para mí- dijo Draco –son mis primeros amigos verdaderos

-tú también eres nuestro amigo verdadero Draco, eres nuestro mejor amigo- asevero Hermione.

Los tres platicaron un rato más hasta que a las 9 se retiraron a dormir, mañana seria un día bastante ajetreado.

Ron que había oído casi toda la conversación de los del equipo de Gryffindor con el Slytherin, tenía una discusión interna, su conciencia le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero la voz de su rencor hacia el trió le decía de que todo estaba bien, que se lo merecían, y con ese pensamiento se acostó a dormir, no podrían jugar sin sus escobas, no había esperanza de que consiguieran otras escobas que no fueran las del colegio.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, el ambiente competitivo estaba por todo el castillo, Harry, Draco y Hermione se habían deseado suerte en la noche cuando se despidieron, ya que no había modo de que hoy se vieran antes del partido y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Los Potter llegaron temprano, justo cuando Harry y Hermione estaban llegando al gran salón, junto con ellos estaba la señora Granger, al parecer su padre no había podido ir por una emergencia en la clínica, junto con ellos estaba Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los mejores amigos de los Potter

Los niños se acercaron a saludar e hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, ambos niños habían hablado del otro y de Draco en todas sus cartas

-bueno niños y ¿Dónde está Draco?- pregunto Lily

-a él no lo veremos hasta después del desayuno mami, es Slytherin y por lo tanto si nos hablamos ahorita pueden decir que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo- dijo Harry

-Harry tiene razón, Lily, es mejor que no le hablen en el gran comedor- dijo Jean -¿ya tienen una idea de quién fue el que cometió la atrocidad de quebrar sus escobas?- les pregunto, estaban en la puerta del gran comedor y todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, no que a ellos les importara por cierto, pero justo en ese momento Ron iba llegando junto con Seamus y Dean

-aun no mami, pero si algo tenemos seguro es que lastimosamente tuvo que ser alguien de Gryffindor- le dijo Hermione

-¡Gryffindor!- gritaron los adultos sorprendidos

-si- dijo Harry –los Slytherin's no son tan idiotas como para quebrar también la escoba de su compañero, los pocos que saben que Draco está en el equipo, conocen muy bien su escoba, y también tiene su nombre así que no se atreverían, los Ravenclaw's y Hufflepuff's no saben que nosotros estamos en el equipo y tampoco podrían saber que guardamos nuestras escobas en un armario especial así que por descarte solo nos quedan unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor- concluyo su razonamiento

-¿Qué Gryffindor podría ser tan estúpido y odiarlos tanto como para hacer algo así?- grito Sirius indignado, se hubiera esperado que le dijeran que unos Slytherin's que los odiaban habían roto la escoba de Harry y Hermione, pero jamás un Gryffindor

-bueno padrino, no tenemos tantos enemigos así que por descarte ya tenemos un candidato, pero a decir verdad le tenemos tanta lástima que no les diremos quien es, no merece que ustedes le hagan algo

-al menos un escarmiento o una gritada marca Evans se merece hijo- dijo James

-no papá, no lo merece, si nos quebró la escoba fue por envidia porque él jamás tendrá una escoba como esa o porque él no podrá entrar al equipo hasta dentro de unos años además de que hemos acordado con Draco que su peor castigo será darse cuenta que humillarnos no puede, tal vez algún día le cobremos la broma

-pero por el momento solo nos infunde una lástima tremenda- concluyo Hermione

-por cierto ¿Dónde está lo que les pedí?- pregunto Harry recordando que no le habían dado las escobas

-ya las fuimos a dejar a su lugar y dejamos a Hagrid cuidándolas- contesto Remus

-muchas gracias, señores, de verdad créanme que se los pagare- dijo Hermione que estaba muy agradecida con ellos por darle una segunda escoba

-de eso nada, si eres amiga de mi hijo, eres como una hija para nosotros, y si decidimos darles un regalo no es para que te sientas obligada a nada, te lo mereces- dijo James

-además es gracias a ti que nuestro mini-merodeador tiene el puesto de buscador- dijo Sirius

-gracias de todas maneras- dijo Hermione

-bueno, nosotros iremos a vigilar que nada malo le pase al encargo, ustedes vayan a desayunar, los esperamos en el campo- dijo Jean despidiéndose de ellos

Los dos fueron a desayunar, de lejos vieron a Draco y lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, después del desayuno se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, esperaron tres minutos y Draco se les unió, juntos fueron hacia los vestuarios, donde para sorpresa de los tres ya estaban los señores Malfoy platicando con los Potter y con la señora Granger, muy tranquilamente, Draco fue el primero en hablar

-padre, madre, es un gusto verlos por aquí- dijo en un tono amable pero frio –señor y señora Potter, señora Granger, soy Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerlos- se presento

-un gusto Draco y puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre propio sin ningún problema- le dijo Lily sonriéndole mientras este le besaba el dorso de la mano a ella y a Jean

-madre, padre ellos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger- presento a sus amigos quienes saludaron algo tímidos pero muy amables y respetuosos a los padres de su amigo

-Draco, James me estaba contando de que ya saben quién les pudo haber quebrado las escobas pero que no planean decírnoslo ¿es eso cierto y por qué?- pregunto duramente Lucius

-lo sospechamos, efectivamente y la razón es porque hemos acordado que no vale la pena padre, actuó influenciado por la envidia, una muy mala concejera, y ya tendrá suficiente con que el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall se enteraran y será castigado, y no te preocupes padre que no pensamos dejar esto así, pero si nos vengamos será algo mejor planeado y cuando menos se lo espere- contesto rápidamente Draco, anoche habían hablado de eso, después de pensarlo mucho dieron con que quien había hecho eso no era otro más que Ron Weasley y porque estaba resentido porque no lo tomaron en cuenta entre ellos y por la envidia de que en vez de ser castigados les premiaran con jugar quidditch

-así se habla Draco- dijo James sonriente, ese trió de niños lo impresionaba, se complementaban de tal manera, Hermione era la cerebro en tareas y la que les presionaba, eso se notaba en las cartas que Harry les escribía, Harry era el bromista serio y cálido pero Draco era el analista frio, tal cual serpiente aparentaba calma pero era cuestión de tiempo para que expulsara su veneno contra el responsable de tal acto de envidia

Después de que todos aceptaran la resolución de los niños James los condujo al armario, el cual abrió y allí se encontraban tres escobas Nimbus 2002i, un modelo que aun no salía a la venta

-ayer terminaron de probarlas y están listas para que dentro de 8 meses salgan al mercado, ustedes serán los primeros en tener una, inicialmente Sirius y yo teníamos planeados regalárselas para cuando salieran del primer año y pudieran volar felizmente en ellas todas las vacaciones

-pero ayer cuando nos llego su carta ellos dos decidieron de que era el mejor momento, y que para el próximo año les mandarían a hacer unas especiales y edición limitada- concluyo Lily que se cayó al ver que los tres niños se quedaban mudos viendo las escobas

-no tienen nada que agradecer, es un regalo más por ser tan buenos- dijo James

Los niños salieron de su asombro, se vieron las caras y tomaron su escoba nueva

-para navidad necesitare que me la lleven para que les puedan poner su nombre y puesto y si necesita algún arreglo también necesitare que me lo digan, así se los hare y para cuando regresen ya será la escoba perfecta- dijo James

-¡Gracias!- dijeron los tres niños a la vez saltando a abrazar a James quien feliz recibió el abrazo

-¿te debo algo James?- pregunto Lucius, quien a decir verdad estaba asombrado por el comportamiento de su hijo, con él siempre había sido serio y frio, pero hoy se estaba dando cuenta de que Draco solo se comportaba así porque creía que él lo quería ver así, al parecer había hecho algo mal con Draco, le gustaba verlo comportarse como alguien de su edad, le dolía admitirlo pero la amistad con Harry y Hermione le estaba haciendo bien a Draco

-para nada Lucius, es un regalo que tu hijo merece por ser buen buscador y amigo de mi hijo, todo amigo de Harry es como otro miembro más de mi familia, no es nada que debas pagarme, lo hago de corazón y porque me nace hacerlo- le dijo James

-gracias entonces- dijo Lucius –Draco tu madre y yo iremos a buscar donde sentarnos nos vemos después del partido, les deseo lo mejor a los tres y que gane el más ágil- dijo viendo a los niños

-está bien padre, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, madre- dijo para después darles un abrazo a cada uno

-Lucius si lo desean Sirius y Remus han guardado lugar podrían acompañarnos- dijo Lily

-gracias Lily, será un placer- contesto Narcissa que estaba feliz de ver a su hijo tan feliz, suelto y comportándose como todo niño a su edad

Los adultos se fueron, los niños se fueron a sus vestuarios después de desearse suerte y se alistaron cada equipo recibió el discurso de su capitán, tanto a Harry como a Draco les dijeron que el que fueran amigos del otro buscador deseaban que pudieran separar los sentimientos del juego, eso era a ganar sin importar nada, nada que no supieran claro esta, mas no les quedaba de otra que oírlo de nuevo.

El partido se desarrollo de la manera más tranquila y sin contra tiempos, Hermione no tuvo que jugar en ese partido, había estado reñido, Harry y Draco habían dado vueltas a todo el campo por casi una hora antes de ver la snitch, en el centro del campo, ambos al mismo tiempo habían salido disparados para atraparla, lastimosamente la snitch se les escapo, pasaron otras dos veces lo mismo, el marcador iba 100-90 a favor de Slytherin,

40 minutos después de la primera vez que la snitch se les desapareció, la volvieron a ver, esta vez estaba cerca de las tribunas de padres y profesores, Harry era el que estaba más cerca, pero espero a que Draco estuviera ya cerca de él para empezar a perseguirla, iban casi a la par la tensión se respiraba en el aire, ambos estiraron sus manos y solo milímetros los separaban de su objetivo, Harry se inclino un poco más hacia la punta de su escoba, justo como su padre le había enseñado, se estiro aun más y así logro adelantarse unos cm más a Draco y al final consiguió la victoria, ambos se elevaron y Harry levanto la mano mostrando la snitch, había ganado Gryffindor, todos los leones volaron hasta donde estaba Harry, Draco le dio la mano felicitándole antes de descender, mañana celebrarían el triunfo solo ellos tres Hermione antes de ir con Harry abrazo a Draco

-lo hiciste de maravilla Draco, ya verás que a la próxima le ganas- le dijo al oído

-Hermione eres de Gryffindor y me dices eso- le dijo incrédulo

-antes de ser Gryffindor soy tu amiga y sabes que entre nosotros no hay mejor o peor, somos iguales, hoy gano Harry pero la próxima puedes ser tu- le dijo sonriendo

-gracias, nos vemos más tarde vale- le dijo apretando más el abrazo antes de soltarla

-por supuesto, nos toca cenar en Slytherin- le dijo sonriendo

-Merlín los guarde de salir vivos de eso- le dijo sonriendo

-ayer saliste vivo de la mesa de los leones ¿Por qué nosotros no sobreviviríamos a un grupo de serpientes? Además, no hablaremos nada de quidditch, solo temas inocentes- dijo antes de seguir ascendiendo hasta donde Harry la esperaba, rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo

-felicidades Harry- le dijo cuando llego a su lado, le abrazo

-gracias, hablaste con Drake- le pregunto al oído

-por supuesto, nos toca cena con serpientes- le respondió también al oído

-Merlín nos guarde- dijo antes de reír, todos los rodeaban pero a ellos no les importo, lo que les decían, ascendieron para salir del circulo y fueron a donde sus familiares les esperaban, el resto de la tarde lo paso cada quien con su familia.

Hacia la hora de la cena todos los adultos se fueron y los niños se reunieron en el vestíbulo y juntos fueron hacia la mesa de los Slytherin's donde hablaron con Pansy y Blaise sobre las clases, nadie menciono la victoria de los leones o la derrota de las serpientes.

Ron no podía creer que ellos hubieran conseguido escobas en un día y que escobas, ni siquiera habían salido a la venta aun, Lee Jordán, el amigo de los gemelos había dicho que esas eran las nimbus 2002i, saldrían a la venta a mediados del año entrante ¿Cómo habían conseguido semejantes escobas? Estaba seguro que la familia de Potter estaba metida en negocios más turbios que los Malfoy, además estaba el asunto de que Granger había resultado ser una mestiza y no una "_sangre sucia"_ como él había creído.

Noviembre se paso relativamente rápido después del primer partido, Ravenclaw le había ganado a Hufflepuff el partido del último sábado de ese mes, el siguiente partido que sería hasta después de vacaciones navideñas, seria Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw y después Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin en el cual Slytherin tenía que ganar por una gran diferencia para posicionarse en el segundo lugar porque Ravenclaw les llevaba una diferencia de 60 puntos.

En los parciales les fue de maravilla, no les habían salido perfectos todos pero si tenían unas excelentes notas, lo que les permitiría relajarse en vacaciones.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron rápido, cada quien se fue a su casa a pasar navidad, pero año nuevo lo pasarían en la mansión Potter y de allí saldrían para Hogwarts, las navidades en la mansión Malfoy fueron como siempre, sus padres dieron una fiesta por todo lo alto donde en su mayoría solo llegaban ex-Slytherin's, salvo que este año Draco conto con la compañía de Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory con quienes se sentó y platico, estos ya se habían habituado a que Draco fuera amigo de Harry y Hermione, a quienes habían empezado a tratar también, dado que habían tomado la costumbre de comer un fin de semana con ellos y dos cenas entre semana, mientras que Draco comía con los leones dos almuerzos y un fin de semana cada 15

Hermione paso noche buena en una cena a la que sus padres habían sido invitados de parte del comité de odontólogos y médicos especialistas de Londres, donde se la paso más aburrida que nunca, no podía hablar sobre su escuela o sus anécdotas con sus amigos, porque todos incluían magia, si hablaba de que estaba en el equipo de su escuela le preguntarían cual y honestamente a ella los deportes nunca le habían interesado mucho, así que con las niñas con las que se sentó tuvo que hablar de maquillaje y música, al menos el segundo tema si le agradaba ya que el primero no era a algo que le hubiera puesto atención antes.

Harry la paso tranquilo en familia, aunque para su desgracia sus padres le salieron con la noticia de que para año nuevo harían una reunión con algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica y que entre estos se encontraban los Weasley's no era que todos le cayeran mal, los gemelos habían demostrado no ser tan crueles con sus bromas y ahora que estaban juntos en el equipo ya se llevaban bien, Percy también resulto ser un buen compañero de casa, pero a Ronald aun no le perdonaba lo que les había hecho y aun no podía vengarse y no tenía ganas de tenerlo inspeccionando sus cosas, no le tenía confianza.

Hermione les regalo a los dos su libro muggle favorito "La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días" de Julio Verne, Harry les regalo un nuevo equipo de mantenimiento y guantes de quidditch y Draco les regalo unas cadenas de oro blanco, la de Hermione tenía como dije un delfín con su inicial y que como ojos tenía dos lapislázuli, el de Harry era una pantera con dos esmeraldas como ojos, mientras que el suyo era un dragón con diamantes, se los entregaron personalmente el 28 cuando se vieron

-chicos les tengo una mala noticia- dijo Harry después de que se agradecieron los regalos

-¿mala noticia?- dijo Hermione esperándose lo peor

-si, tendremos que pasar el 31 en una fiesta que mis padres ofrecieron a algunos miembros de la sociedad aquí en la casa-

-oh no, odio esas cosas- dijeron tanto Draco como Hermione

-yo también, me lo dijeron ayer y lo que considero peor es que vendrá Weasley- así era como le llamaban a Ron, a los otros Weasley's les decían sus nombres

-genial, lo tendremos todo el tiempo siguiéndonos y viendo en que nos molesta- dijo Draco

-¿Quiénes más vendrán?- dijo Hermione

-los Longbottom, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, y su familia, los Tonks, los Lovegood, McGonagall, Dumbledore, creo que mi padre dijo que invitaría a tus padres, Drake y también a los tuyos Mione, a los Wood, a los Bell, a los Diggory y a varias personas más creo que mi madre dijo que también había invitado al profesor Snape, pero que este aun no había confirmado

-genial, al menos no seremos los únicos niños con los cuales juntarse, tal vez eso mantenga alejado a Weasley de nuestros asuntos

-parece que estas demasiado optimista hoy, Mione- dijo Draco –dudo que haya algo que mantenga alejado a Weasley de nuestros asuntos, pero es menester que lo ignoremos y que no hablemos de nada secreto ese día, creo que aun no se repone del shock que le dio cuando vio nuestras nuevas escobas- termino con una gran sonrisa socarrona ladeada, al recordar la cara de todos cuando los vieron en las escobas que aun ni se promocionaban, fue la primera vez que las nimbus 2002i vieron la luz

-tienes razón y hablando de eso mi padre dice que para el 31 ya tendremos nuestras escobas de regreso con todos los arreglos que pedimos, y mi madre nos autorizo volar esa noche- dijo Harry sonriendo

-genial, volar de noche es lo más relajante y refrescante que hay- dijo Draco sonriendo

-¿en serio?- dijo Hermione –jamás se me a ocurrido volar de noche, más que cuando los entrenamientos se alargan demasiado

-créeme Mione, volar por diversión de noche es lo máximo- le dijo Harry –además de que ese día nos será como una válvula de escape de tanta gente, nadie notara nuestra ausencia.

El 31 llego y todos los habitantes de la casa de los Potter iban y venían por todos lados, Hermione se había ofrecido a ayudar a arreglar y a Harry y a Draco no les quedo de otra que también ofrecerse, así que terminaron cargando todo para que Alexa y Hermione les dijeran donde ponerlas, ya en la tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse para recibir a los invitados, los Malfoy y Granger habían confirmado asistencia y llevarían a Terry, sería la primera vez de que este se les acercara, compartían clases, pero generalmente se sentaba al otro lado del salón, Hermione solo le hablaba una tarde a la semana cuando tenía tiempo.

Los invitados fueron llegando y así los tres niños conocieron a los señores Weasley y a sus hijos mayores Charlie que trabajaba en Rumania entrenando dragones y Bill que trabajaba en egipcio para Gringotts, también conocieron a Ginebra la menor y única hija de la familia, quien inmediatamente empezó a seguir a Harry y a Draco y a hacerle malas caras a Hermione. Todo pintaba para una noche muy complicada y aburrida, los gemelos empezaron a hablar con James, Sirius y Remus.

Los chicos estaban en una esquina tratando de esquivar a Ginny, cuando una chica de pelo rosa chicle y ojos como morados se les acerco

-¿Por qué tan solos y aislados del resto del mundo, no estarán planeando nada para sabotear la fiesta verdad?- dijo la chica a la que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Ninphadora Tonks

-nada de eso Tonks eso se los dejamos o a Sirius o a los gemelos Weasley, simplemente no tenemos muchas ganas de estar oyendo vanas cosas de niñas de las que Ginny cuenta tratando de llamar nuestra atención o de lo que los mayores de la fiesta hablan- le contesto Harry

-bueno visto desde ese punto de vista, les doy la razón, hola Draco yo soy tu prima Tonks hija de tu tía Andrómeda y tú debes de ser Hermione- dijo cuando vio a la niña

-he oído hablar de ti, Tonks pero no sabía que la familia Black tuviera metamorfomagos entre su historial familiar

-yo soy la primera

-un gusto Tonks- dijo Hermione –pero ¿Cómo es que me conoces?

-Harry no hace más que hablar de ti y de mi primito dragón cada vez que me envía una carta, es decir cada 4 días sin falta- dijo amablemente mientras le daba un codazo juguetón a Harry

-¿Cómo es que se conocen Harry y tú?- pregunto Draco, al parecer la vena curiosa estaba saltando esta noche, su "prima" lo intrigaba

-somos como familia- dijo simplemente sonriendo como siempre, esa era una de las mejores cosas de Tonks, siempre estaba sonriendo

Draco y Hermione se quedaron esperando más explicación que esa y como al parecer Tonks no la daría Harry se vio obligado a hablar

-la familia de Tonks es muy unida a mi padrino, después de que a Sirius lo hayan expulsado de la familia Black por ser Gryffindor y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para desquiciar a su madre, se unió mucho con Andrómeda, así que como Sirius es mi familia y Tonks es muy unida a este, somos como familia, de pequeño Tonks era mi niñera cuando mis padres iban a las fiestas del ministerio, para mí es como una hermana mayor- concluyo Harry

-y para mi Jamie es mi hermanito menor- dijo mientras le apretaba las mejillas

-Tonks compórtate o llamare a Remus para que te venga a poner muda- le amenazo, Harry era el único que sabía que Tonks babeaba por Remus

-no te atreverías- le vio temiendo

-Tonks es que acaso se te olvida que soy un Potter Evans- le dijo sonriendo jocosamente

-eres el demonio andante- le dijo

-¿le tienes miedo a Remus Lupin?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, el señor Lupin era alguien muy bueno y noble, según había logrado adivinar

-¿miedo?, para nada, lo que pasa que a mi distinguida aquí presente le…- Harry ya no pudo seguir porque Tonks le había aplicado un hechizo silenciador

-¿te callaras?- le pregunto amenazante Harry solo sonrió, después les diría a los chicos la verdad, Tonks renuente le quito el hechizo

-estás loca Tonks, agradece que mi padre ya no sea tu superior porque de lo contrario te podrías considerar chica muerta- le dijo molesto

.-o vamos Jamie solo fue un hechizo insignificante- le dijo sonriente

-loca- dijo Harry por lo bajo

-dime algo que no sepa Jamie- le dijo con voz divertida

-odio cuando te pones así- le contesto

-eso también lo se- a Tonks le divertía molestar a Harry, si lo sacabas lo suficientemente de casillas podrías conseguir que su magia accidental hiciera algo muy divertido

-no pienso seguirte el juego esta vez Tonks, la ultima vez tuve a _El Profeta _hablando de mi mal carácter una semana- le dijo Harry, esa vez había explotado todas las ventanas y cristalería de la casa del ministro, tenía 8 años

-oh pero si es divertido- dijo Tonks decepcionada por la "madurez" de Harry

-en el momento, pero después oír a la Skeeter hablando de mi familia y mis problemas de carácter y que toda la comunidad mágica me vea como un desequilibrado ya no es divertido- le dijo tajante y molesto

-está bien- dijo Tonks -¿Qué tal Hogwarts? Remus me conto que tuvieron un muy reñido y por poco gana Slytherin

-si fue muy reñido, pero igualmente justo

-eso ni lo dudo, pero échenle ganas y ya van a ver que súper les va a ir- dijo alegre y entusiasta como siempre

-a todo esto Tonks ¿Qué haces aquí hablando con nosotros en vez de estar hablando con Remus para poder pasar la media noche con él?- le pregunto jocoso Harry

-estoy aquí hablando con ustedes porque me has hecho falta mocoso1 y no estoy con Remus porque él está hablando con una tal Amanda Bonnet que vino con no sé ni quien, así que como me aburrí de estar oyendo tonteras de esta chica dije yo ¿Por qué no ir a ver al cachorro y a sus mejores amigos y ver si logro que explote toda la cristalería o incendie la ropa de personas indeseables?- dijo y luego empezaron a reír

-¿cachorro?- preguntaron Mione y Drake a la vez

-es como me llaman Remus y Sirius desde pequeño, no hay nada que los haga que dejen de hacerlo- contesto Harry abochornado, era uno de sus secretos familiares

La conversación se prolongo, después de eso solo hablaron sobre la escuela y Harry contando sus anécdotas de cuando se enojaba cuando ya eran las 23:30 horas los niños decidieron que querían recibir el año volando en sus escobas así que se despidieron de Tonks para ir al patio trasero, mientras que esta se fue con los merodeadores que estaban sentados en unos sillones apartados, mientras que la mayoría de invitados bailaban y los niños jugaban por todos lados

-¿A dónde fueron el cachorro y sus amigos?- le pregunto Remus cuando la vio llegar sola, la había visto desde hace rato con ellos

-se fueron a volar, estaban aburridos del encierro y decidieron que la mejor forma de recibir el año nuevo era volando ¿desean ir a verlos? A eso fue a lo que vine, algo me dice que harán un espectáculo- contesto

-por supuesto, yo no pienso perderme el espectáculo que estoy seguro Harry dará con su nueva escoba- dijo Sirius parándose

-lo que me preocupa es que no han hablado con los otros niños- dijo Lily con un cambio drástico de tema mientras iban camino al patio trasero

-sabes que el cachorro no es muy dado a socializar pelirroja- le dijo Sirius –además no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento que aquí en la fiesta está el responsable de las escobas quebradas-

-¿crees que alguno de estos niños que se miran tan tranquilos lo pudo haber hecho?- le pregunto Lily preocupada, ella había pensado en invitar a todos esos niños para que su hijo tuviera a todos sus amigos, no pensó traerle enemigos

-por supuesto que lo creo- le dijo canuto –pero estoy seguro que el niño no se atrevería a hacer algo parecido en la guarida del lobo- dijo riéndose

Todos se callaron para ver a los niños volar, muchos que habían visto a los anfitriones salir les siguieron, para ver que hacían, y también se quedaron callados viendo a los tres niños volar en sus escobas, hacían muchas piruetas peligrosas pero no tambaleaban ni perdían el equilibrio, los señores Malfoy estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo, tanto que olvidaron la máscara de indiferencia y se encontraban sonriendo por el buen desempeño de este sobre la escoba, los Granger también estaban orgullosos, Terry Boot estaba feliz de ver a su prima divertirse, el resto de invitados no salían de su asombro.

Harry y Draco sacaron unas bolas de sus bolsas y Hermione unas bengalas que se disparaban con un botón que tenían en el extremo inferior y empezaron a lanzarlos al cielo, el cual se lleno de luces de todos los colores y se lanzo un cronos que empezó la cuenta regresiva, todos esos artilugios eran invento de Sirius y James que nunca habían salido al mercado.

Los chicos siguieron haciendo piruetas y lanzando fuegos artificiales que los merodeadores vendían en su tienda de bromas y cuando dio la media noche se juntaron y agarrados de las manos se elevaron y lanzaron el ultimo fuego que formo las tres iníciales de sus apellidos entrelazadas, luego descendieron y bajaron de sus escobas en sincronía.

Después de eso todos se felicitaron y la fiesta continúo por otras dos horas, los niños se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde y empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para regresar a Hogwarts listos para terminar su primer año de formación mágica.

Los meses fueron pasando, su amistad se iba reforzando cada vez más, la final de quidditch seria entre Gryffindor y Slytherin como cabía esperar, la diferencia era de 40 puntos a favor de Slytherin, ya que en los partidos de Gryffindor los cazadores no pudieron puntear mucho, Hermione iba a jugar esa final lo que la tenia muy nerviosa

El día del partido todos se levantaron muy temprano para prepararse, los chicos entraron a desayunar al mismo tiempo, todos estaban esperando que aunque sea no se saludaran como muestra de rivalidad, por lo que se sorprendieron de ver que los tres se fueron a sentar juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Terry cosa que a todos asombro, es decir, nadie sabia de que Hermione y Terry eran familia, solo ellos, habían decidido comer con él por la neutralidad de la casa con respecto al partido de esa mañana. A vista del resto era una tontería sentarse en una mesa donde nadie te hablaba pues no era tu casa, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Después de un desayuno particularmente incomodo los tres se levantaron y se fueron juntos al campo de quidditch. Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a los vestidores Oliver los estaba esperando

Espero no estén considerando perder el partido ustedes dos solo por complacer a su amiguito Slytherin- dijo molesto

Parece que aun no has entendido Oliver, nuestra amistad y el quidditch están muy separadas y ninguna interfiere con la otra- le contesto Harry molesto

Solo trataba de asegurarme, no hay razón para la agresividad- dijo Oliver

Pues tenlo por seguro el quidditch es una cosa y mi amistad con Draco otra, el juego será limpio por ambas partes- dijo Harry para después darse la vuelta y terminar de ponerse su uniforme

Salieron al campo de quidditch unos minutos después pudiendo oír a todos los alumnos extasiados, a decir verdad todos esperaban a ver quien de los dos buscadores era capaz de atrapar la snitch primero. La mayoría esperaba que fuera Harry, los prejuicios contra los Slytherin eran muy fuertes.

El partido dio inicio Draco y Harry se elevaron más alto que el resto de jugadores y se dedicaron a observar los alrededores en espera del destello dorado que era la snitch.

Mientras los chicos se dedicaban a buscar la pelota alada, Hermione se dedicaba a perseguir la quaffle, para introducirla en los aros contrarios, Marcus Flint el guardián de Slytherin era bueno, pero Hermione había estado practicando los últimos meses para este partido, no se permitiría fallar ningún "gol" por lo que en los primeros 45 minutos de juego ella era la que más había anotado llevando al marcador a 80-30 a favor de los leones, lo cual no tenia contentos a las serpientes, que viendo que perdían se dedicaron a jugar sucio, atacándola con las blungers, cosa que habían predicho, por lo que había evadido al menos 10 blungers desde el inicio de juego.

La snitch seguía sin aparecer, tuvieron que pasar otros 20 minutos y otros 40 puntos de Gryffindor para que dicha pelota decidiera aparecer, Harry en ese momento se encontraba cerca de los aros de Slytherin pues había evadido a una blunger, mientras Draco estaba más al centro del campo, y la snitch estaba bastante cerca de las porterías de Gryffindor, ambos la vieron al mismo tiempo, tenían las mismas escobas pero la distancia le dio la ventaja a Draco quien espero a que Harry le alcanzara, no deseaba esa ventaja, era algo muy poco Slytherin pero muy de su amistad y verdadera personalidad, eso si cuando Harry le dio alcance voló mostrándoles a todos de que estaba hecho logro atraparla justo cuando esta estaba a punto de cambiar de dirección. Dando por terminado el juego a una puntuación 120-180 a favor de Slytherin.

La copa de quidditch de ese año definitivamente tenia el nombre de las serpientes grabado en ella, para gran desilusión de muchos y alegría de otros tantos.

A pesar de haber perdido la copa ni Harry ni Hermione estaban tristes, sabían que había sido un juego limpio de parte de los tres y había ganado el que debía, Draco estaba más cerca era lógico que ganara. Pero los leones no estaban para nada contentos y decidieron culparlos a ellos de tan desafortunada derrota.

Los Malfoy, los Potter y Sirius quienes estaban sentados juntos viendo la final se levantaron y celebraron la victoria de Draco, ya habían entendido que la victoria de uno de los chicos era la de los tres, no importaba que casa se llevaba la copa si los tres eran felices y disfrutaban el juego.

A la semana siguiente, los exámenes finales empezaron, el estrés se había apoderado del trio de amigos, de la casa de los leones solo Neville les hablaba, todos estaban muy molestos por perder la copa, por lo que Harry y Hermione casi no pasaban el tiempo en su torre llegando a dormir esa semana en la sala de menesteres, que convenientemente se había dividido en tres estancias, una sala de estudio y dos habitaciones una para Hermione y la otra para Draco y Harry.

El día que terminaron los exámenes los tres estaban reunidos en el árbol a la orilla del lago en el que solían estudiar y pasar el rato. Hablaban sobre como consideraban que saldrían ese año en los estudios, Hermione estaba preocupada pues se había "equivocado" en algunas respuestas en pociones y defensa.

No deberías de preocuparte tanto Mione, todos sabemos que serás la mejor de nuestro curso.

Esta bien, tal vez tengan razón, lo importante es ganar los cursos- dijo Hermione descansando un poco.

¿Qué harán estas vacaciones?- pregunto Harry

Mis padres planean que vayamos a Francia, otra vez, pues padre tiene unos asuntos que arreglar allá- dijo Draco que a todas luces se notaba no estaba feliz con ir a Francia

Yo supongo que mis padres me llevaran a algún lugar y pasaremos unas semanas fuera del país recuperando el tiempo en que no pude estar con ellos- dijo Hermione

Y tu Harry ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Draco

Aun no sé, generalmente una semana es planeada por mamá, la otra por mi padre y las otras dos por canuto y lunático y para llegar a mi cumpleaños que siempre lo celebramos en casa y de allí paso el ultimo mes encerrado en casa- contesto

Vaya, un mes divertido por un mes de encierro- dijo Draco -¿crees que te dejarían ir ese mes a Francia con mi familia?

Seria de que preguntara y te enviara a Hedwig con la respuesta

Seria genial ¿Te darían permiso a ti Mione?- le pregunto a la chica que estaba pensativa

También seria de preguntar y responderte por medio de Gowling

Entonces así quedamos si les dan permiso mi padre vendría a recogerlos y pasaríamos un agradable mes en Francia- dijo Draco ilusionado, amaba Francia, pero no quería estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus nuevos y únicos amigos

Hecho- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el atardecer, hasta que obscureció completamente y fueron a cenar, mañana temprano el tren partiría hacia Londres, su primer año de educación mágica había terminado. Y el verano ya no pintaba tan solitario como al principio, con la promesa de volverse a ver.

_Lamento la demora, he de confesar que este fue el primer capitulo 6 que inicie, después había escrito otro bastante diferente, pero cambie laptop y por error borre el otro y solo guarde este y viendo que ya hace mucho no me aparecia por aquí me dije: mi misma ya no puedes volver a empezar de cero, te has tardado mucho y no puedes retrasarlo más._

_Es raro que después de como 6 machotes escritos me quedará con el primero, pero ni modo, por algo pasan las cosas, sigue sin convencerme como me quedo y dudo mucho que los criticones de los "malos fics" lo aprueben pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, ya me hartaron, me puse a ver y me di cuenta que ninguna de las dos personas que me critico allí y me dejo comentario tienen historias propias así que ¿Qué juzgan si ustedes mismos no escriben? Aceptare criticas constructivas de cualquiera y "destructivas" solo de aquellos cuyos fics escritos por ellos mismos sean tan perfectos que ya tengan sus propias novelas, recuerdo haber dicho que era una principiante y este era un hobbie más, al que he de confesar no le puedo dedicar mucho tiempo con mi carrera y vida real tan complicada, como creo lo es para todos._

_Volviendo al capitulo, lo repito: No Me Gusta Como Me Quedo pero no podía retrasarlo más, en este momento debería de estar estudiando 100 paginas para el corto de anatomía del martes pero heme aquí con mi conciencia amenazándome por demorar tanto… tenia pensado subir hace dos semanas pero mi anterior compu empezó a morir hace un mes y mi inspiración se había ido… así que no pude actualizar antes y vuelvo a decirlo ¡LO SIENTO!_

_Decidi ya no alargar tanto el primer año… sino me saldrían miles de capítulos, una consulta ¿desean cámara de los secretos o no? Aun no me decido si la pongo o no y como hacerle llegar el diario a la pecosa mal caída de Ginny si es que pongo esta aventura (me disculpo por quienes sienten empatía por este personaje pero yo en lo particular, no la atranco, trataré de no hacerla tan malvada y antipática como a mi me parece pero no prometo nada)_

_Espero sus tomatazos y crucios, AK y todo lo que deseen tanto por la demora como por la basura de capitulo que según yo les traigo, si les gusta, háganmelo saber, créanme necesitare que me digan que les gusto y que no para poder mejorar y sobre lo anteriormente mencionado sobre la cámara de los secretos_

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido de ustedes muy apenada por semejante tardanza! Pero también es el capitulo más largo que escribo… _


End file.
